Valentine Story
by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka
Summary: [BABY VALENTINE PROJECT ] Hanya kumpulan kisah Oneshoot para cast bersama pasangannya, di hari Valentine dengan berbagai tingkah manis. /KAISOO/KRISTAO/CHANBAEK/CHENMIN/HUNHAN/SULAY/BxB/YAOI/T-M/Zona Baper/Harap Berfikir Dewasa/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**BABY VALENTINE PROJECT**

 **2017**

 **14 Februari 2017**

 **18:00  
**

 **.**

 **Project bersama**

 **Flying White Unicorn , D' eXcrusius Paripachuka and Pearl Luce.**

 **.**

 **Hey There Yixing by Flying White Unicorn**

 **Valentine Story by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **Just One Night by Pearl Luce**

 **.**

 **So, This is one of the three stories**

 **Valentine Story (KaiSoo)**

 **Original story and idea by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Dst**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Kumpulan kisah OneShoot para cast bersama pasangannya, di hari Valentine dengan berbagai tingkah manis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah jalanan kota Seoul yang begitu ramai tiba - tiba terhenyak akibat sebuah adegan kejar - kejaran tak terduga dari sesosok bocah yang dengan gesit berusaha kabur dari kejaran seorang dewasa dibelakangnya.

"Jongin-ah, berhentilah berlari dan kita bicarakan ini baik - baik ne" teriak sosok tinggi yang sedari tadi sibuk mengejar bocah tersebut dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal.

Tak mengidahkan ucapan tersebut, si bocah yang di panggil Jongin tadipun masih berlalu dengan langkah lebarnya menghindari sosok tersebut.

Sungguh, dia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Korea sampai kapanpun. Dia suka disini, negara tempatnya lahir kedunia, tempatnya bersama teman - teman dan kedua orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana bisa sosok dibelakangnya ini dengan seenak hati tanpa mengajaknya berunding telah memutuskan untuk menyekolahkannya ke Amerika karena disana terdapat kelas dance yang jauh lebih baik dari pada disini.

Ia tahu semua ini untuk kebaikannya, tapi dia belum mau dan belum siap untuk pergi merantau di usianya yang baru menginjak 10 tahun.

Tak perduli lagi dengan rasa sakit dan teriakan yang ia terima akibat bertabrakan dengan beberapa pejalan kaki di sepanjang pelariannya ini, dia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah alunan suara yang begitu merdu masuk dalam inderanya dan berhasil melumpuhkan syaraf kerja otak miliknya. Hingga bocah bernama Jongin tersebut seketika berhenti dan diam menikmati irama tersebut mengalun indah menggetarkan hatinya.

Dengan pelan ia menengok pada sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari panggung pencarian bakat jalanan di samping kanannya, yang di kerumuni banyak manusia.

Dan seketika jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat menyaksikan sosok bersuara merdu itu melantunkan tembang yang begitu apik untuk didengar. Dan pada akhirnya pemuda manis kelewat cantik dengan mata bulat menggemaskan yang tengah mengikuti audisi itu sukses memenjarakan Jongin tepat dalam sangkar cinta pandangan pertama.

Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang hanya karena menatap sosok bocah di atas stage mini tersebut, memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuh dan rona merah karena malu di wajahnya.

Jonginpun tanpa sadar berjalan mendekat menuju pinggiran pembatas pertunjukan mega bintang didepannya dengan wajah terpesona dan tanpa kedip.

Sampai suara musik telah berhenti mengalun pun tan dapat pemuda tan itu cerna, dia masih setia menatap raut wajah namja bersuara emas tadi tanpa berpindah tempat.

"Baiklah Do Kyungsoo, suaramu cukup bagus. Tapi untuk masuk diagensi kami, masih sangat banyak yang harus kau benahi lagi. Beberapa suara sumbang masih ada dan nadamu beberapa kali meleset dari tempo. Jadi berjuanglah lebih baik lagi di kesempatan selanjutnya, kau boleh pergi sekarang"

Seorang juri diantara 3 juri lainnya menyampaikan penilaian yang menurut Jongin begitu salah dan tak masuk akal. Suara namja yang tadi disebut Do Kyungsoo itu benar - benar begitu halus dan menawan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak lolos?

Jongin pun berjalan tak terima hendak mengajukan komplain pada 3 orang pemberi nilai yang dengan seenaknya berkata tak masuk nalar. Namun terkutuklah semua orang bertubuh kekar disekitar mereka, Jongin yang masih berusia 10 tahun dengan tinggi badan tak seberapa itu terpaksa mengurungkan niat karena mendapat hambatan yang jujur saja belum bisa dia atasi sekarang ini.

Tapi, tatkala pandangannya melengos ke arah lain, sosok yang sejak pertama kali menghipnotis alam bawahnya itu terlihat keluar dari kerumunan tersebut dan hendak pergi.

Dengan langkah cepat Jongin menghampiri pemuda bermata bulat itu dan mencekal pergelangan tangannya cepat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat mereka meremehkanmu seperti itu?" ucap Jongin tiba - tiba membuat Kyungsoo mengerjab bingung dan tak paham pada sosok asing di depannya.

"Kau siapa? Dan lepaskan tanganku atau aku akan berteriak!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit naik karena risih pada perilaku Jongin yang tak ia kenal.

"Kau, kenapa kau tidak membantah ucapan mereka? Seharusnya kau dapat membela dirimu karena kemampuan vokalmu benar - benar baik"

Seketika Kyungsoo mengerti arah pembicaraan yang pemuda dihadapannya katakan. Iapun tersenyum manis tanpa sadar memandang Jongin yang makin terpana karena tarikan bibir Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mendukungku. Tapi aku memang tidak berniat untuk membantah penilaian mereka, karena akupun merasa bahwa kemampuan bernyanyiku masih belum cukup bagus saat ini..."

"...tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk berusaha menggapai mimpiku itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, jika bukan hari ini maka aku akan berhasil lolos besok, dan jika besok aku masih harus belajar maka aku akan berusaha semakin keras dan lolos di keesokkan harinya lagi. Begitulah yang aku inginkan, berkembang karena waktu dan latihanku bukan karena emosi, hanya sekedar untuk menjadi terkenal" jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar masih dengan senyumnya seolah kegagalan kali ini bukanlah hal besar yang bisa menggoyahkan prinsip hidupnya.

Jongin tertegun, iapun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba - tiba membuat Jongin sedikit gugup dan berujar pelan hampir tak terdengar "Jongin... namaku Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah Kim Jongin, terimakasih karena sudah menghawatirkanku tapi aku tidak apa - apa sungguh! Kau juga harus seperti itu ne, bekerja keras dan membuktikan dirimu mampu meraih mimpi tanpa emosi dan membiarkannya bagai aliran air dengan semangat kerja keras" ucap Kyungsoo mengelus puncak kepala Jongin yang memang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Suatu hari nanti aku akan berdiri di atas panggung dan meraih impianku, jadi mari sama - sama kita berjuang Jongin Fighting!"

Dan begitulah akhir pembicaraan mereka. Kyungsoo bergerak menjauh dari kerumunan orang - orang di sana berserta Jongin diantaranya dengan langkah ringan dan bersenandung kecil.

Membuat Jongin yang sejak tadi diam pun makin tersentak karena getaran dihatinya begitu hangat dan tak mau mengilang. Kata - kata Kyungsoo barusan begitu berdampak besar pada jalan pikirnya saat ini. Sampai suara orang yang begitu ia kenal membaur di kepalanya.

"Jongin-ah, mari kita bicara baik - baik. Appa tahu kau tid-"

"Aku mau appa, aku akan berangkat ke Amerika dan mengikuti kelas dance disana" ucap Jongin mantap pada sosok yang sejak tadi berusaha mengejarnya yang sayangnya adalah ayah biologis kadungnya, masih menatap jalanan yang dilewati Kyungsoo tadi.

Sang appa pun hanya terbengong sesaat kemudian tersenyum senang karena putranya ini akhirnya mampu bersikap dewasa, dan itu membuatnya bangga. Entah apa yang merubah keputusan Jongin hari ini ia tak tahu, tapi dia begitu berterimakasih karenanya.

.

.

.

"Kai, kau sungguh ingin mencarinya sekarang? Bahkan kita baru saja mendarat setelah perjalanan jauh" seorang namja tinggi dengan telinga alien menghiasi wajah tampannya berujar pelan pada sosok sahabat yang sudah 7 tahun dikenalnya selama mengemban ilmu di negara paman sam tersebut sambil mengambil membawa beberapa koper barang - barangnya.

"Tentu saja, kalian tahu sendiri bukan bahwa aku sudah menunggu hari ini sejak lama"

"Haahhh, dan kemana kau mau mencarinya sekarang di tengah - tengah kota Seoul yang luas?" tanya sosok lain diantara mereka yang memiliki warna kulit paling pucat bak vampir dengan warna bibir begitu kontras.

"Aku tahu dimana dia" jawab Kai atau yang nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin tersebut pasti, sambil menampilkan senyum sexy andalannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Park Chanyeol alias si telinga alien itu berucap tak paham.

"Aku mencari tahu tentangnya, dan meminta seseorang untuk selalu mengawasinya"

Seketika jawaban Kai tersebut membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menampilkan smirk tampan mereka yang dengan senang hati disambut teriakan memekakkan telinga oleh para yeoja di jalanan tempat mereka menuju pintu keluar bandara.

"Penguntit" cemooh Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Kau mengerikan Kim Kai" timpal Chanyeol menambahi.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisa tolong kau antarkan pesanan di meja 5 itu"

"Ne"

Keriuhan terjadi di sebuah cafe bernuansa manis itu karena penuhnya pengunjung yang datang, khususnya para pasangan muda dimabuk asmara.

Nampak salah seorang namja berpakaian rapi disana begitu tergopoh mengantarkan berbagai pesanan dari meja satu kemeja lainnya.

Kai menyaksikan semuanya, memandang dari balik kaca sosok yang sejak 7 tahun silam diam - diam mengisi hatinya tanpa mau beranjak sedikitpun.

Dia masih sama, begitu menawan walau hanya memakai pakaian pramusaji dengan nampan penuh kue diatasnya, senyum menggoda yang masih tetap sama dan semakin menunjukan bentuk lucunya, oh dan jangan lupakan mata bulat bak burung hantu nan begitu terang disana.

Kai tersenyum, meski terlihat begitu melelahkan pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo, namja di dalam cafe tersebut masih mampu berkamungflase dengan apik.

Dengan langkah pasti, Kai pun memberanikan diri berjalan memasuki cafe yang menyajikan beragam kopi dan makanan manis itu masih dengan mata berfokus pada sosok incarannya.

KRING!

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat para pramusaji disana menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

Kai mendudukan dirinya disalah satu meja cafe kosong yang paling dekat dengan posisi Kyungsoo, dan sesuai rencana pemuda doe eyes tersebutlah yang bertugas mencatat pesanannya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Kyungsoo fasih menggetarkan hati Kai lagi, sejak sekian lama tak bertemu.

Jongin masih diam menatap Kyungsoo dari balik kaca matanya, memperhatikan lebih jeli polesan wajah namja yang begitu menarik perhatiannya sejak lama.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Kyungsoo pun berdeham memecah keheningan dan kembali memasang wajah manisnya.

"Maaf, anda ingin memesan apa?"

Jongin terhenyak lalu melepas kaca matanya sambil memamerkan senyum menawan dan hanya di balas no action dari Kyungsoo yang nampaknya sudah melupakan dirinya.

Jongin pun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kecewa, lalu kembali menampilkan senyum kemudian berujar "Latte dan Churros Green Tea"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan berlalu untuk segera mengambilkan pesanan pelanggan tampannya tersebut. Sejujurnya jatung di dada kirinya itu sedari tadi tak henti menggebu bagaikan deru drum di atas panggung rock.

Matanya terperangkap pada pesona pemuda berkulit tan tersebut saat kaca mata yang sedari tadi dipakainya terlepas dan menampilkan keseluruhan objek menakjubkan disana.

Kyungsoo sedikit familiar sebenarnya dengan wajah itu, tapi dia tak bisa mengingatnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah lama bekerja di tempat ini, pastilah banyak pula wajah yang harus ia temui setiap hari. Dan Kyungsoo pun tak ambil pusing lalu mengedikkan bahu acuh.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah rutinitas seorang Kim Kai dimulai, setiap hari di jam yang sama, tempat duduk yang sama dan pesanan yang sama dia akan menghabiskan waktu sekedar untuk mengamati lebih dekat Kyungsoo yang tengah bekerja.

Kurang lebih 5 jam berlalu setiap harinya yang harus Kai manfaatkan untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok manis tersebut. Dan sekarang hubungan mereka masih sama, hanya sebatas pelanggan dan pengantar pesanan. Tanpa suara godaan maupun ajakan berkenalan, hanya pertanyaan dan jawaban sama setiap harinya mengenai menu pesanan.

Namun tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, sebenarnya hampir setiap jam ia lalui selalu dalam pengawasan Kai, setiap pagi Kai akan secara diam - diam mengantarkannya ke sekolah, bahkan menemaninya pulang setelah selesai melakukan kerja di cafe sejak sore hari.

Dan Kai tidak menyesal akan hal itu, dia menikmati setiap proses keseharian pertemuan mereka. Baginya, mengawasi Kyungsoo dari jauh seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, dan papan tanda open di pintu masuk cafe telah di ubah menjadi close. Tanda selesainya shift malam Kyungsoo beserta beberapa pramusaji lainnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Kyungie?" seorang namja gembul yang adalah barista handal di tempat itu menyapa teman kerja part timenya tersebut.

"Ne hyung, aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahku" balas Kyungsoo manis.

"Baiklah, hati - hati lah dijalan Kyungie"

"Ne hyung, sampai jumpa besok" Balas Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Xiumin dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar nyamannya.

10 menit Kyungsoo berjalan menembus sepinya jalanan dengan bersenandung lirih, masih begitu jelas di dengar oleh Kai yang memang sedari tadi mengikutinya dalam diam seperti hari - hari sebelumnya.

Suhu musim dingin di bulan Februari ini memang sudah tak seberapa, hanya saja hawa beku masih begitu terasa mengingat tumpukan salju belum berkeinginan mencair.

"Dinginnya..." guman Kyungsoo merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai dan berjalan sedikit cepat karena sudah tak tahan dengan angin malam yang tak bersahabat ini.

Dan pada akhirnya disebuah jalanan sepi di belakang halte bis, seorang pria sempoyongan mendekati Kyungsoo. Membuat pemuda itu mencoba berlari dari kejarannya.

"Hei bocah manis, tunggu dan temani aku malam ini" rancu pria itu berhasil menarik lengan mungilnya.

Namun jangan lupa jika Kyungsoo itu juga laki - laki. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menghempaskan tangan pria tersebut dan menendang perutnya keras, menyebabkan sang pria tersungkur ketanah dan mengeram tak terima.

Kyungsoo tak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung berlari lagi, tak berani menengok kebelakang. Namun tanpa di duga pria yang tengah mabuk itu berdiri dan ikut berlari mengejar sosok Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan sebuah pisau kecil di tangan.

Membuat Kai yang dari tadi menahan kegeramannya berlari mencoba melindungi Kyungsoo. Kai yang memang memiliki langkah besar itupun menarik ujung hoodie pria bersenjata tajam di belakang namja incarannya, lalu menghadiahi sebuah pukulan telak diwajah.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara pukulan pun memutuskan berhenti dan menengok ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Seketika matanya terbelalak menyaksikan sosok pelanggan tampannya tengah melakukan adegan baku hantam yang sayangnya nyata itu dengan tangan kosong.

Pria setengah mabuk tersebut tak mau kalah dan membalas pukulan Kai lebih bringas, membuat Kai sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Namun karena amarah pemuda Kim itu lebih besar, maka tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya sendiri dengan semangat membara.

Kai pun menendang perut pria tersebut lalu melemparkan pisau di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian dengan rasa marah yang masih ada, dia menarik kerah pria disana dan mengahjarnya membabi buta sampai orang tersebut tertidur karena sudah tak memiliki cukup tenaga.

Kai pun memandang Kyungsoo cemas dan segera menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa - apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Kai beruntun.

Kyungsoo yang melihat pengorbanan Kai pun seketika merasakan kelu di lidahnya, bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan itu dia tak mampu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau mendengarku?" tanya Kai lagi kini menangkup wajah pemuda Do itu panik.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban dengan mata masih menatap tanpa jeda iris pelanggan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Syukurlah" ucap Kai lagi dengan senyum lega menatap Kyungsoo yang baik - baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jalanan disini begitu sepi dan berbahaya" tawar Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan mengaitkan jemari mereka sebelum mendengar persetujuan empunya.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam masih dengan tautan tangan bergelayut satu sama lain.

"Terimakasih"

"Eoh?" sahut Kai mendengar mulut Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi" kata Kyungsoo lagi dengan wajah malu - malunya.

"Bukan masalah untukku" jawab Kai singkat membalas senyum Kyungsoo yang begitu manis.

Mereka kembali terdiam tanpa ada yang berani memulai percakapan.

"Kau-" / "Apa-" ucap keduanya bebarengan membuat mereka terkekeh sendiri.

"Kau duluan" timpal Kai memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan.

"Hm.. Apa rumahmu satu arah denganku? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi, sungguh!" Kai yang mendengarpun hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang melakukannya untukmu"

BLUSH!

Seketika pipi Kyungsoo memerah tak karuan, jantungnya semakin menggebu tak tentu arah.

Namun secara tiba - tiba langkah Kyungsoo terhenti kala matanya menangkap sebuah poster besar dengan wajah penyanyi idolanya bersinar di atas panggung sebagai maskot iklan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai menebak.

"Heem, aku bermimpi untuk bisa berdiri di panggung besar seperinya kelak" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

Kai pun mengangguk dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Tentu saja, kau pasti akan berdiri disana suatu saat nanti" kata Kai mantap membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya! Namaku Kai, kita sering bertemu di cafe jika kau ingat" ucap Kai lagi membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, kau setiap hari selalu memesan menu yang sama dan tak pernah berpindah tempat duduk sejak pertama kali datang" keduanya pun kembali saling tertawa ringan disana.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, salam kenal" lanjutnya manis tak berani menatap lama wajah Kai disampingnya.

"Aku tahu" balas pemuda tan itu singkat. Kemudian-

"Kyungsoo-ya, boleh aku meminta nomor telfonmu" cengir Kai tiba - tiba membuat Kyungsoo kembali tertawa karena Kai sangat tidak elit dalam melakukan pendekatan dengannya.

.

.

.

Ini hari ke sekian setelah perkenalan resmi keduanya. Kai dengan semangat menunggui Kyungsoo keluar dari sekolahnya di depan pintu gerbang bersama sosok Sehun disana.

"Ini membosankan" celoteh Sehun bosan menemani Kai menunggu tak tentu arah di depan sekolah incaran hatinya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk ikut denganku" ketus Kai cuek.

"Aku juga tidak ingin ikut denganmu sejujurnya. Tapi Chanyeol hyung pergi menyiapkan keberangkatannya nanti malam dan aku sedang malas sendirian" alasan Sehun begitu konyol dan kekanakan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan berdiri berjam - jam disini?" tanya Sehun lagi membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Kau harus jatuh cinta untuk mengerti perasaanku Sehun-ah" tutur Kai jelas, membuat Sehun mendengus kasar dan memutuskan untuk pergi mencari kesenangannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, terserah! Aku pergi" ucapnya berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Yixing hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu berbelanja hari ini. Aku sudah ada janji" celoteh Kyungsoo tak enak hati pada sosok sahabatnya di sekolah ini.

"Tidak apa - apa Kyungie, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku ikut senang jika kau sudah punya janji kencan hari ini hahahahhaa"

"Hyung..." rengek Kyungsoo manja lalu bergegas meninggalkan gedung sekolah untuk menemui pelangan tampannya yang pasti sudah menunggu di depan.

"Kyungsoo mau pergi kemana?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang baru datang di samping Yixing.

"Dia ada kencan Kris, hari ini kan hari Valentine" ucap pemuda bernama Yixing tadi pada sosok lainnya disana.

"Ah, akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seseorang" komentar Kris menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

Plak!

"Yak kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" kesal Kris tak terima menatap Yixing tajam.

"Sebelum kau mengomentari hubungan Kyungsoo, lebih baik urus saja dirimu sendiri. Ada banyak sekali pemujamu disini, pilihlah salah satu dan ajak dia keluar menghabiskan hari"

"Ck! Aku tidak tertarik"

"Benarkah? Lalu bocah pindahan itu, apa kau tidak ingin mengajaknya pergi?" ucap Yixing berhasil membuat Kris terdiam dan membeku.

.

.

.

"Apa lama?" tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai disana.

"Anni" balas si lebih muda menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Sebuah panggung di tengah - tengah festival cinta di tepi sungai Han menjadi tempat dimana Kai sekali lagi akan melihat penampilan Kyungsoo.

Namja doe eyes tersebut akan mengikuti lomba vokal yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Kai sudah tak sabar mendengarnya.

Para penonton sudah riuh memberi dukungan pada peserta pertunjukan di siang hari itu, tanpa pengeluhkan terik matahari panas dengan hembusan angin dingin yang ada.

Hingga sampailah saat nama Kyungsoo dipanggil untuk mulai membawakan lagu. Kai begitu bersemangat.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu membuka mulut mengikuti aliran musik yang akan mengiringinya membawakan lagu tersebut.

I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You milik Savage Garden menjadi pilihannya untuk mengikuti lomba ini. Kai yang awalnya memamerkan senyum tiba - tiba mengernyit, kala suara Kyungsoo mulai terdengar bergetar.

Sepertinya rasa gugup sedang menghantui tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir itu, membuat orang - orang disana menatap tak minat pada penampilan Kyungsoo yang tidak dapat di harapkan.

Bahkan para juri pun seolah mengabaikan lantunan Kyungsoo di atas sana. Mereka malah asyik memainkan ponsel tanpa melirik kearahnya. Kyungsoo tiba - tiba merasa malu teramat dan dengan langkah cepat dia berbalik meninggalkan panggung sebelum menyelesaikan lagunya.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo berlari mencoba menghentikannya sebelum semakin menjauh.

"Kyungsoo-ya... Kyungsoo-ya..." cekal Kai menghentikan pergerakan namja manis itu disana.

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Kai menangkup wajah di depannya yang terlihat hendak meneteskan air mata.

"Aku ingin ke cafe Kai, lepaskan" ucap Kyungsoo sendu mengabaikan pertanyaan sang pemuda tan.

"Hei lihat aku. Aku tahu kau sedang sedih sekarang, tapi percaya-"

"Aku menyedihkan Kai hiks... Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi hiks..."

"Hei... Hei... Lihat aku.." ucap Kai kembali menangkup wajah itu dan menghapus lelehan beningnya.

"...Aku tahu kau adalah penyanyi yang berbakat. Hanya saja hari ini kau sedang nervous dan penampilanmu tidak maksimal. Tapi percayalah, kau mampu dan penampilanmu sangan baik" ucap Kai mendapat gelengan dari Kyungsoo.

"Hei.. dengarkan aku. Jika kau gagal hari ini maka besok kau pasti berhasil, dan jika besok kau gagal maka esoknya lagi kau akan berhasil. Seseorang mengatakan itu padaku 7 tahun lalu setelah menyelesaikan audisinya, apa kau lupa siapa orang yang mengatakannya?" tanya Kai membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. Itu motto nya, pedomannya, pegangannya.

Namun, sebuah gelengan menjawab untaian kata yang Kai ucap. "Itu hanya omongan bodoh Kai, semua itu hanya gumaman seorang bocah polos. Dunia begitu kejam dalam menilai seseorang, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa lolos menghadapinya hiks"

Seketika ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Kai kebingungan untuk menjawab dan hanya menatap wajah sendu itu iba.

"Kyungsoo-ya kau sala-"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi Kai. Lepaskan! Aku mau pergi ke cafe" ucap Kyungsoo melepas tangkupan tangan Kai di wajahnya dan menghapus jejak air mata tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Anni, aku ingin sendirian sekarang. Tidak apa - apa Kai, aku bisa" tolak Kyungsoo halus sambil menampilkan senyum terpaksanya, membuat Kai tersayat karena tak mampu mencegah orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya untuk tidak menangis.

Dengan langkah berat, Kyungsoo pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan manusia disana. Meninggalkan kesedihannya, meninggalkan kebahagiaannya, meninggalkan mimpinya.

Kai hanya terdiam, melihat kepergian Kyungsoo yang begitu terluka tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersembunyi di sarangnya saat Kai sampai di depan cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, ia masih ragu untuk masuk dan menemui prianya itu sekarang.

Sampai keputusan hatinya membulat dan secara perlahan memasukkan kakinya menuju tempat biasa Kyungsoo berada. Namun setelah mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya pada penjuru cafe, sosok Kyungsoo sama sekali tak dapat ia temukan.

Dengan tergesa ia segera menemui sosok barista teman akrab Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk meracik sebuah minuman untuk pelanggannya.

"Hyung, dimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tak sopan karena menyerobot antrian langsung.

"Oh, Kai! Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Dia kurang enak badan dan aku memintanya pulang lebih awal tadi"

"Ah! Baiklah hyung, terimakasih" tandas Kai langsung berlari menuju kediaman Kyungsoo meninggalkan Xiumin dan pelanggannya yang tercengang sesaat.

"Siapa dia hyung?" tanya seorang pelangan tetap Xiumin berwajah kotak yang sayangnya tampan itu padanya.

"Dia pelanggan disini" ucap Xiumin tersenyum memberi tahu yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh namja kotak tersebut.

"Mereka sedang kasmaran, biasa untuk seusianya" lanjut Xiumin sambil meracik minuman yang pemuda dihadapannya pesan.

"Tapi tingkahnya sungguh tidak sopan, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang"

Xiumin terkekeh mendengar pernyataan pelanggannya yang bernama Chen tersebut, membuat namja itu menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau lucu sekali Chen, usiamu dan usia Kai tidak jauh beda. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengatainya seperti itu hah?" ucapnya masih menahan tawa yang terlihat sangat cantik bagi pelanggan di depannya itu.

.

.

.

Kai berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri jalanan menuju kediaman Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya langkah kaki itu terhenti kala sosok yang sedang ia cari tengah duduk termenung di antara puluhan pasang remaja yang menghabiskan malam valentine ini di sebuah taman.

Kai melangkah semakin dekat pada Kyungsoo dan mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda itu. Kyungsoo menatap kaget kehadiran Kai yang mendadak, ia masih malu untuk menemui pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kai pada sosok disampingnya.

Kyungsoo masih diam tak berniat membalas ucapan itu dan lebih memilih untuk bersiap pergi dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana?" seketika Kai yang melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya kembali untuk duduk.

"Aku mau pulang Kai" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Disini dingin, temani aku sebentar lagi Kyungsoo-ya" rajuk Kai mengeratkan jemari tangannya yang terpaut pada jari lentik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih malu, sangat malu dengan kejadian lomba tadi siang. Bahkan untuk menjawab perkataan Kai saja dia benar - benar tidak mampu. Membuat Keturunan Kim itu mengubah posisinya dan menangkup paksa wajah Kyungsoo agar mau melihatnya.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi" ucap Kai tiba - tiba seakan menohok luka di hati Kyungsoo.

Pemuda Do itupun menampik pandangannya dan bersikeukeuh pergi dari tempat itu. Namun baru saja dia berdiri dan hendak berjalan pergi, Kai menarik lagi lengannya dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Beryanyilah untukku, selesaikan lagumu tadi siang. Dan setelahnya aku tidak akan mengusikmu lagi.

"Apa aku tetlihat sangat menyedihkan bagimu?"

"Anni, kau sangat bersinar dimataku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan padamu, seberapa cerahnya dirimu saat sedang bernyanyi" ucap Kai langsung di depan wajah Kyungsoo membuat pemuda itu sedikit terenyuh.

"Dan setelahnya apa? Orang - orang akan menertawakan suaraku"

"Anni, mereka akan bertepuk tangan untukmu. Percayalah padaku..." ucap Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan tautan dahi mereka.

"... Kau hanya perlu bernyanyi untukku Kyungsoo bukan untuk mereka. Kumohon..." Kai menatap serius kelereng mata Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan kepercayaan yang benar - benar bisa dia andalkan.

Entah sadar atau tidak pemuda itupun mengangguk menerima permintaan Kai yang begitu konyol. Kai pun tersenyun senang dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan alunan musik untuk mengiringi nyanyian Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bermata owl itupun lagi - lagi merasakan sesak dan takut disaat bersamaan. Kai yang melihat itupun menggenggam jemari tangannya dan berbisik pelan "Aku bersamamu"

Dan benar, seolah menjadi sihir kata - kata itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mantap dan memfokuskan diri mendengar irama lagu yang begitu menggambarkan isi hatinya lalu mulai bersuara merdu.

Maybe it'sintuition

Barangkali ini kata hati

But some things you just don't question

Tapi memang ada yang tak perlu kau pertanyakan

Like in your eyes

Seperti di matamu

I see my future in an instant

Segera kulihat masa depanku

And there it goes

Dan begitulah

I think I've found my best friend

Kurasa tlah kutemukan teman terbaikku

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal

But I believe

Tapi aku yakin

Nyanyian Kyungsoo begitu merdu dan berhasil menarik perhatian para pengunjung lain taman disana. Kai tersenyum senang, Kyungsoo nya telah kembali, pemuda yang ia cintai telah kembali.

Mendengar alunan indah itupun Kai tak dapat lagi menahan gejolak tubuhnya yang sedari tadi hendak bergerak mengikuti alunan suara Kyungsoo. Dan pada akhirnya kedua orang disana sukses melantunkan isi lagu penuh cinta itu lewat sebuah suara, lewat sebuah tarian.

I knew I loved you before I met you

Aku tlah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sebelum berjumpa denganmu

I think I dreamed you into life

Kurasa dulu aku memimpikanmu hadir dalam hidupku

I knew I loved you before I met you

Aku tlah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sebelum berjumpa denganmu

I have been waiting all my life

Aku tlah menunggu seumur hidupku

There's just no rhyme or reason

Memang tak masuk akal

Only this sense of completion

Hanya perasaan lengkap ini

And in your eyes

Dan di matamu

I see the missing pieces

Kulihat kepingan-kepingan yang hilang

I'm searching for

Yang sedang kucari-cari

I think I've found my way home

Kurasa tlah kutemukan jalan pulang

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

Aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya tak masuk akal

But I believe

Tapi aku yakin

Kerumunan manusia begitu banyak mengelilingi kedua sejoli di sana dengan pandangan kagum dan tepukan tangan meriah. Hingga saat alunan nada itu berakhir, Kai membawa Kyungsoo dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dan mengajak mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Saranghae" ucap Kai dengan nafas terengah akibat gerakan dance nya barusan. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pada namja di depannya, seolah semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sontak ucapan Kai ini membuat seluruh penonton pertunjukan mereka bertepuk tangan dan memekik tak karuan. Membuat Kyungsoo secara langsung tersadar dari lamunanya masih menatap pantulan dirinya di iris Kai yang sangat bening seolah mencari sebuah kedustaan.

"Nado..." ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Membuat Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo mendekat dan melumatnya penuh cinta di tengah kerumunan pasang mata, di sebuah taman kota, di pertengahan bulan Februari, di akhir penghujung musim dingin dan tepat di hari penuh cinta.

Kai melepaskan panggutannya dan menempelkan dahi keduanya lagi. "Saranghae Do Kyungsoo"

"Nado... Nado saranghae Kim Kai" balas Kyungsoo manis dan kembali mencuri sebuah ciuman disana.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Valentine Story ~ KaiSoo

Clear😊

Please review n' Sorry for many typo

 **R &R**

 **D' Xp**

 **14 Februari 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**BABY VALENTINE PROJECT**

 **2017**

 **14 Februari 2017**

 **18:00**

 **.**

 **Project bersama**

 **Flying White Unicorn , D' eXcrusius Paripachuka and Pearl Luce.**

 **.**

 **Hey There Yixing by Flying White Unicorn**

 **Valentine Story by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **Just One Night by Pearl Luce**

 **So, This is one of the three stories**

 **Valentine Story (KrisTao)**

 **Original story and idea by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Dst**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Kumpulan kisah OneShoot para cast bersama pasangannya, di hari Valentine dengan berbagai tingkah manis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tengah tergopoh berlari di hari pertamanya menghadiri sekolah baru. Dia terlambat bangun pagi ini, salahkan kenapa dia begitu lelah setelah puas berjalan - jalan di penjuru kota Seoul seharian kemarin yang membuatnya seolah tuli saat alaram berkoar mesra di telinganya.

"Aku terlambat... Aku terlambat..." gumam namja tersebut pelan hampir di setiap langkah manapaki anak tangga menuju ruang guru di sana, sampai kejadian memalukan membuat dia harus mendengus kesakitan.

BRUK!

"Ah!" pekik pemuda itu lantang kala pantat sehatnya mencium lantai lorong sesaat setelah seseorang dengan bodohnya membuka pintu tepat saat dia lewat.

"Omo! Gwenchana?" ucap seorang yang baru saja dia rutuki kebodohannya dan hendak di hadiahi makian. Namun, seketika niatan itu pupus akibat memandang bahwa sosok yang menyebabkannya terjungkal tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kepala sekolah barunya sendiri.

"Ne, Ma-maafkan saya saem. Saya tidak hati - hati berjalan" ucap pemuda itu sopan menahan sakitnya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Anni, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku ne" ucap wanita dewasa itu sungkan akan perbuatan yang baru saja tak sengaja ia lakukan.

Pemuda itu pun hanya mengangguk maklum, kemudian berjongkok membereskan beberapa barangnya yang tercecer akibat insiden jatuh tadi.

Tangannya dengan telaten memunguti satu persatu benda - benda itu sampai sepasang tangan lain membantunya dengan sukarela. Bukan.. Bukan.. Itu bukan tangan si kepala sekolah yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh tadi. Melainkan sepasang lengan kekar yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh seorang wanita.

Pemuda inipun mengambil inisiatif berdiri lalu memasukkan barang - barangnya kedalam tas. Sedang si pemilik lengan kekar tadi baru menyusul setelahnya, lalu menyerahkan dengan ringan barang pemuda ini.

"Ini" ucapnya menyerahkan beberapa buku tersebut.

"Ne, gomawo" balas si pemilik barang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah si penolong.

Sungguh tampan, pemilik lengan kekar tersebut begitu menawan dengan wajah perpaduan yang begitu sexy.

"Kau anak pindahan itu bukan? Siapa namamu?" sang kepala sekolah bertanya setelah kembali menatapnya.

"Ne, naega Huang Zi Tao saem"

"Baiklah, kau temui Park saem setelah ini dan mulai kelas barumu"

"Baik Saem" balas pemuda bernama Tao itu patuh dengan anggukannya.

"Kris, kau bisa kembali kekelasmu sekarang..." ucap si kepala sekolah pada sosok asing yang tadi telah membantunya.

Membuat Tao sedikit mendongak menatap pemandangan indah di depannya, yang ia ketahui bernama Kris.

Namja itupun mengangguk dan bergegas kembali kedalam kelasnya mengabaikan Tao yang sedari tadi masih betah memandanginya.

.

.

.

"Kris ge, kau tidak istirahat?" tanya seorang namja manis di depan pintu kelas sang pemilik nama.

"Aku tidak berminat Yixing, kalian berdua pergilah sendiri" balas Kris masih sibuk mendengarkan musik dari earphone miliknya guna menghabiskan waktu istirahat melelahkan ini.

Kedua namja yang sama - sama manis itupun mengendikkan bahu atas jawaban yang Kris ucap, kemudian berlalu begitu saja menuju kantin sekolah.

Namun belum sampai mereka berjalan, suara panggilan membuat keduanya kembali diam. "Kyungsoo-ya, bawakan aku jus mangga saat kalian kembali" ucap Kris tanpa dosa membuat Yixing dan Kyungsoo disana menatapnya biasa.

Kris kembali memanfaatkan waktu istirahat ini dengan berfokus pada musik yang tertangkap di gendang telinganya. Dia bosan keluar jujur saja, karena menjadi salah satu siswa tampan disini membuatnya memiliki banyak fans yang kadang merebut ketenangan nya dalam melakukan segala sesuatu.

Dan benar saja, belum sampai satu lagu selesai dia dengarkan, segerombol yeoja dan namja berstatus uke tengah mengerubuni tempat duduknya dengan berbagai hadiah dan kamera telfon menyala hendak mengabadikan seluruh kegiatannya.

"Oppa... Oppa... Oppa..."

Ya begitulah kira - kira pekikan suara mereka, membuatnya membuka mata malas karena jam tenangnya kini kembali terampas. Kalau sudah seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi? Dia lebih memilih keluar dengan wajah datar yang bagi kebanyakan orang malah terlihat cool itu, kemudian menyusul dua sahabatnya yang bernama Zhang Yixing dan Do Kyungsoo di kantin sekolah.

.

"Oh, ku kira kau akan menetap di kandangmu itu ge?" Yixing berujar menatap kehadiran Kris di sisi meja yang ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo.

"Disana terlalu berisik"

"Dan sekarang, tempat ini yang berisik karena kedatanganmu" ucap Yixing lagi menggoda.

"Mengacalah dulu sebelum bicara. Diantara semua penggemarku itu penggila kalian jauh lebih banyak, berbaliklah dan kau akan tahu betapa banyaknya fansmu" balas Kris ringan membuat kedua namja manis itu melengos tak tertarik.

"Yixing hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo si mata besar pada sosok disampingnya yang sibuk mengunyah kentang sejak tadi.

Yang ditanya hanya menatap makanan di depannya mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Ya seperti itulah" ucap Yixing pelan membuat kedua sahabatnya sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Ah! Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kyungsoo-ya. Bukankah kau bilang padaku kalau ada pelanggan yang membuat jantungmu berdegup kencang" pekik Yixing tiba - tiba membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah dan Kris menatap pemuda doe eyes itu kaget.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua dimana Tao memasuki sekolah barunya. Disini cukup nyaman, program belajarnya pun begitu memenuhi standar. Membuat ia betah untuk berlama - lama tinggal meski jam sekolah telah lama berakhir.

Pemuda bermata panda itu masih asyik berkeliling ruangan demi ruangan bangunan tempatnya menimba ilmu, tak perduli jika di luar hari sudah gelap.

"Ahh... Aku lelah, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" celoteh namja itu pada dirinya sendiri lalu bergegas menuju lobby sekolahnya.

Dan ternyata hari benar - benar sudah sangat gelap sekarang, 'apa aku naik bis saja?' batin Tao dalam benaknya. Namun seketika ia urungkan niat itu lalu berlanjut melangkahkan kakinya berjalan pulang seperti biasa.

Dan saat ia melintasi sebuah gang sempit kakinya seolah memberat karena melihat kurang lebih 8 orang berpakaian seragam dari tentangga sekolahnya membawa berbagai benda tajam di tangan yang sepertinya ingin melakukan tawuran.

Tao hendak mengabaikan hal tersebut sebenarnya. Namun, hati kecilnya yang sangat suka duel menentang dan bersikeukeuh memintanya melihat dan mengikuti kemana ke 8 orang tadi pergi.

Tao pun perlahan berjalan di belakang mereka seakan tidak akan terjadi apa - apa. Sampai sebuah suara membuatnya yakin bahwa di depan sana ada sebuah pertengkaran dan sebentar lagi baku hantam akan segera dimulai.

"Wow... Wow... Wow..., Lihatlah siapa ini teman - teman?" ucap salah satu dari 8 orang berseragam tadi.

"Cih, apa yang kalian mau?" ucap seorang lainnya yang sepertinya adalah target dari 8 orang itu.

"Kau masih saja angkuh Wu Yifan!"

"Haaaahhh... Sebenarnya apa yang kalian mau eoh? Jika tidak ada yang penting aku akan pergi" ucap pemuda bernama Wu Yifan tersebut.

"KAU!" geram salah seorang disana menunjuk muka Wu Yifan, hanya di balas tatapan tak berminat sama sekali.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu kesalahanmu pada kami?" lanjut pimpinan orang - orang disana menatap sosok Wu Yifan marah.

"Aku? Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan pada kalian?" tanya Wu Yifan alias Kris itu pada seluruh orang disana.

"BRENGSEK! SETELAH KAU MEREBUT JOY DARIKU, KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS SIALAN!" murka pimpinan itu menarik kerah baju Kris keras.

Bukan gemetar atau ketakutan, Kris malah tersenyum lalu mendecih kecil karenanya.

"Ah, jadi kalian mau membuat perhitungan denganku hanya karena gadis itu?"

"BRENGSEK TUTUP MULUTMU!" teriak ketua mereka dianggap remeh oleh Kris.

"Hei, berhentilah berteriak padaku. Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, aku tidak pernah tertarik padanya. Jadi jika gadismu itu memilih meninggalkanmu karena ingin mengejarku itu haknya, dan masalah dia menangis atau entahlah itu, aku tidak peduli sama sekali" ucap Kris tak ambil pusing masalah kecil yang melibatkannya kali ini. Dia terlalu muak mengurusi semua orang yang mengerubunginya selama ini.

"BRENGSEK!"

BUGH!

Sebuah bogeman mentah diterima oleh Kris seusai pemimpin itu menyelesaikan makiannya. Perutnya terasa perih sekarang, tapi ini bukan apa - apa baginya.

"Hei.. Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan diri" balas Kris menghantam wajah pemimpin itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

BUGH!

Melihat ketua mereka terkena hantaman, sontak 7 orang lain disana tak terima dan mengepungnya dengan berbagai benda tajam di tangan. Kris berdecih lalu mulai meladeni permainan mereka yang kekanakan.

"Majulah.." pinta Kris dengan senyum remeh.

Dan ya, pertempuran adu jotos 8 banding satu itupun berlalu dengan sengit. Mereka ber-8 tidak pandai berkelahi sebenarnya, namun karena benda - benda tajam yang mereka bawa membuat Kris sedikit kerepotan untuk menghindarinya.

"Cih, aku bahkan hanya menggunakan tangan kosong brengsek!" teriak Kris memukul salah seorang diantara mereka dan menendang perut oranga lainnya.

Namun apa mau di kata, jumlah mereka yang banyak membuat tenaga Kris nyaris habis dan akhirnya menerima kekalahan. Wajahnya babak belur dengan kedua tangan di cekal di sisi kanan dan kirinya oleh dua orang diantara yang mengepungnya tadi.

"Hah... Lumayan juga kau Wu, tapi aku masih belum puas" ucap si ketua memukul tepat di ulu hati Kris, membuat ia memekik hebat.

Mendengar sebuah pekikan, Tao yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dan bersembunyi di balik tembokpun mulai penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mangsa mereka. Apakah orang itu akan sekarat? Dia hanya ingin tahu.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia kala pandangannya mengunci penuh pada sosok mangsa yang ternyata adalah Kris, si penolongnya kemarin yang tengah kehabisan tenaga dengan luka memar di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Bermodal amarah yang tiba - tiba muncul entah dari mana. Tao pun meletakkan ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah tongkat panjang tak terpakai disana, lalu berjalan tenang menuju gerombolan itu dengan smirk mengerikan.

"Hai..." sapa Tao ringan, membuat orang - orang disana menatapnya nyalang. Begitu pula dengan Kris, matanya terbuka lebar kala masih mengingat sosok manis yang baru kemarin bertemu dengannya di depan kantor ruang kepala sekolah.

"Pergi" ucap Kris susah payah memandang pada Tao.

Tao pun semakin mendekat dan menampilkan senyum mematikan dengan aura pembunuhnya. "Bukankah tidak adil jika kalian mengeroyoknya seperti itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Membuat 3 orang diantara mereka melangkah maju, dan siap menghujaninya dengan pukulan berserta tatapan mata siap menguliti dirinya.

Tao pun hanya tersenyum dan berujar memberi tantangan "Majulah"

Seketika ketiga orang tadi mulai memukul wajah dan perut Tao bergantian. Sayang malangnya nasib mereka, karena tidak tahu bahwa Tao adalah atlet wushu terbaik disekolahnya dulu, dan tentu saja Tao dengan akan sangat mudah untuk sekedar mengalahkan ketiga orang itu tanpa perlu berkeringat.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Tao yang mendapatkan 4 orang lain disana. Membuat Kris yang sedari tadi di pegangi dua orang diantaranya jatuh seketika karena dihempaskan begitu saja.

Tao memegang tongkatnya kuat dan mulai memukuli mereka dengan sangat keras. Bahkan bunyi suara tulang retak terngiang indah baginya.

Rintihan dan teriakan begitu menggema selama kurang dari 2 menit dengan kemenangan telak oleh Tao, menyisakan 1 orang disana -si ketua- karena ke 7 anak buahnya telah terkepar tak berdaya menahan sakit.

"Kau, majulah" pinta Tao pada sosok tersebut dengan suara berat, namun malah di hadiahi dengan tatapan takut kemudian tanpa banyak bicara bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membawa anak buahnya yang lemas dan terluka.

Kris benar - benar terpukau. Sosok manis yang di temuinya kemarin benar - benar terlihat begitu luar biasa dan berbeda dengan keahlian bela diri tinggi yang seketika mendebarkan jantungnya. Sifat agresif pemuda manis itu benar - benar terekam indah di otaknya tanpa jeda.

Tao yang melihat Kris terbaring meringkuk di sana pun langsung menghampiri dan mengecek keadaannya satu persatu akibat pukulan yang di berikan oleh 8 orang abal - abal tadi.

"Ge.. Gege... Kau tidak apa - apa?" tanya Tao mengguncangkan tubuh itu pelan, membuat Kris meringis tertahan.

Tao yang melihat itupun seketika tak dapat membendung air matanya lebih lama. Dia memang mudah menangis karena sifat sentimentalnya, dan melihat orang yang menolongnya kemarin tak berdaya seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit dan cemas.

"Hiks... Hiks... Bagaimana ini? Hiks..." rancunya bingung melihat banyak sekali luka lebam yang Kris terima.

"Ke-kenapa kau me-nangis?" tanya Kris sambil sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah namja manis di hadapatnya, sangat kontras dengan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu.

Sambil menahan nyeri, diapun berusaha mendudukan diri dan meyakinkan namja panda itu bahwa dirinya baik - baik saja.

"Hiks... Kau bisa duduk hiks..." ucap Tao masih meneteskan air matanya dengan wajah bingung. Membuat Kris mau tak mau tersenyum melihat pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Tiba - tiba hatinya berdesir hangat disana. Wajah Tao yang panik itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan untuknya.

"Bertahanlan ge, aku akan memanggil ambulance hiks" lanjut Tao merogoh saku celananya.

.

.

.

Seoul hopistal, tempat di mana Kris mendapatkan perawatannya. Tao dengan telaten ada disana untuk menjaganya dengan wajah sembab akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau, namamu Tao kan?" ingat Kris diatas ranjangnya menatap Tao yang masih setia disana.

"Ne" ucap Tao membenarkan sambil mengangguk.

"Kau pulanglah, aku sudah tidak apa - apa" ungkap Kris agar Tao pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tao hanya menggeleng, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kris sendirian di rumah sakit dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku akan disini ge, setidaknya sampai lukamu mengering" ucap pemuda itu memberi tahu.

Kris tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, karena pemuda itu adalan orang yang menolongnya dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Lagipula semalaman bersama sosok manis itu bukan hal yang buruk untuknya, Tao sangat menggemaskan dan penuh perhatian. Dia suka itu.

"Ge, apa kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

Kris pun hanya menggeleng, dan memposisikan dirinya agar lebih nyaman masih menahan sakit dengan meringis pelan.

"Apa masih sakit ge?" tanya Tao menatap Kris dan hampir meneteskan liquid nya lagi, karena merasa tak tega dengan kondisi mengenaskan yang kakak kelasnya terima.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tanya Kris melihat Tao yang sudah meloloskan satu cairannya.

Tao pun dengan cepat menggeleng dan menghapus lelehan itu berusaha terlihat kuat. "Anni" membuat Kris kembali tersenyum menikmati wajah cemas Tao.

"Aku baik - baik saja, jangan terlalu merasa bersalah" pemuda bermata gelap itupun mengangguk.

"Ge, siapa orang - orang tadi? Kenapa mereka menyerangmu?"

Kris hanya tertawa kosong lalu menatap Tao lagi. "Jangan perdulikan mereka, mereka hanya orang bodoh..." balas Kris membuat Tao lagi - lagi mengangguk pasrah.

"...terimakasih sudah menolongku..." lanjut pemuda keturunan Kanada itu mengusak surai hitam Tao, membuat si pemilik nama menegang sesaat.

"...Kemampuan bela dirimu sangat bagus, terimakasih Tao-ya"

Sukses kata - kata itu membuat pipi penyuka panda ini memanas, karena pujian yang ia terima sekarang terasa jauh berbeda. Bagaikan hembusan angin musim semi di tengah - tengah padang pasir, karena terucap dari bibir si pria tampan penolongnya kemarin.

Dan begitulah awal percakapan mereka, di mulai dari basa basi ringan menjadi celotehan panjang semalaman.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah selesai menyelesaikan jam sekolah, Tao kembali menjenguk Kris dengan sekotak buah di tangannya. Dia begitu bersemangat hari ini.

Cklek!

Kris tersenyum melihat si manis yang ia tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga. "Kau sudah datang?" ucap Kris menyapa.

"Ne, bagaimana hari pertamamu disini ge?" ucap Tao cengigiran membuat Kris mendengus mendengarnya.

"Apa kau senang melihatku penuh dengan luka ini?" tanya Kris lagi disana.

"Hahahaha, salah sendiri. Siapa orang sok jago yang dengan bodohnya melawan 8 orang sekaligus dan berlagak bagai pahlawan tengah malam" kini Tao menyahuti ucapan itu dengan sebuah fakta yang membungkam mulut si naga.

Ya, perkenalan mereka semalam membuat hubungan keduanya begitu alami. Tao sudah tak lagi menagis melihat ringisan Kris dan lebih bisa merawatnya dengan baik sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah makan ge?"

"Belum, tanganku masih sakit untuk memegang sendok"

"Mau aku suapi?" tanya Tao lagi mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Dan belum sendok itu benar - benar masuk di rongga mulut Kris sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

Kriuuukkk

Kedua orang itu diam dan saling menatap beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya si kecil tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya karena suara perut kosong Kris benar - benar keras dan menggelikan.

"Hahahahhahahahahahahaha..."

Dia terpingkal dengan sangat manis, membuat hati Kris kembali hangat karenanya.

"Yayaya, terus saja tertawa sampai suara konser cancing di perutku memenangkan penghargaan" sela Kris di celah tawa Tao yang menggema.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Sekarang buka mulutmu ge" pinta Tao menyendokkan makanan untuk Kris, masih mencoba menahan tawanya.

Kedua orang itu tetap saling tertawa di sela kegiatan suap menyuap itu, seolah lupa dengan berbagai permasalah dan kehidupan lain disana.

Ya, sebenarnya ada 2 orang lain yang sejak beberapa menit lalu memasuki ruang perawatan sahabat mereka. Tapi bagaikan benda tembus pandang kedua orang yang saling mengejek dan tertawa itu tak dapat melihat Yixing juga Kyungsoo di antara mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, saat Tao yang hendak menaruh perlengkapan makan bekas Kris tadi ke meja di samping kamar mandi menatap dua orang manis di dekat pintu yang berdiri dengan pandangan menilai.

Tao pun langsung menengok pada Kris, memberitahu bahwa ada 2 orang namja manis yang mengunjunginya.

"Kris ge" ucap Tao menarik - narik baju Kris disana.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu.." tunjuk pemuda itu pada dua sosok asing disana. Membuat Kris mau tak mau mengikuti arah tunjuk jemari lentik pemuda manis nya.

"Eoh, Yixing? Kyungsoo? Kalian datang" ucap Kris menampilkan senyumnya membuat Tao yang melihat itu sedikit merasakan sebuah cubitan di hatinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat hyung?" goda Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sedang Yixing masih setia memandang Tao yang berjalan menjauh dari Kris mulai atas sampai ujung kakinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yixing menatap Tao dengan senyum dimplenya.

Tao yang kagetpun langsung membungkuk dan berucap "Ah!, naega Tao imnida" gugup.

"Yixingie, dia Tao. Orang yang menyelamatkanku semalam" kenal Kris pada Yixing yang sekarang mengangguk paham dan mendekat kearahnya.

Ketiga sahabat itupun saling bercengkrama dengan ringan mengabaikan kehadiran Tao yang memang sedari tadi memilih menjauh karena tak enak pada mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya pun dia mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu karena tak mau mengganggu momen ketiganya.

"Hm, Kris ge aku pamit dulu. Besok aku akan datang lagi" ucapnya menundukkan kepala menatap ketiga orang di sudut ranjang.

"Eoh! Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kris dengan suara sedikit kehilangan.

"Ne ge, aku ada kelas tambahan setelah ini" bohong Tao pada mereka yang di jawab anggukan.

Membuat pemuda itu berjalan gontai menjauhi ruangan inap Kris dan berlalu untuk pulang.

Sepeninggal Tao, Kris tanpa sadar merubah raut wajahnya sedikit sendu membuat Kyungsoo dan Yixing bertanya - tanya dalam sebuah senyum mistis.

"Siapa dia ge? Dia manis" ucap Kyungsoo memancing informasi lebih.

"Namanya Tao, dia anak pindahan dari China" balas Kris tanpa melihat wajah kedua temannya.

"Dia manis sekali, pasti banyak yang tertarik padanya" sontak ucapan Yixing barusan berhasil menarik atensi wajah Kris pada mereka.

Kedua orang itupun tersenyum paham dengan situasi yang tengah Kris dan Tao alami, namun memilih diam dan menyaksikan kelanjutan kisah keduanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kris kembali mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah seperti biasanya. Tao begitu bersemangat, beberapa hari melewatkan waktunya bersama Kris membuatnya sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan tersebut.

Dan dengan tekat bulat, hari ini tepat sebelum hari Valentine di mulai, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok tersebut.

Dengan langkah cepat iapun menyusuri lorong mencari ruang kelas kakak tingkat tersebut. Dia akan membawa pemuda itu ke taman belakang lalu mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Dan bak keajaiban, dewi fortuna tengah mempermudah keinginannya. Sosok Kris sekarang sedang berjalan di depannya menuju perpustakaan membuat Tao tersenyum. Namun belum sempat Tao memanggil nama orang itu, segerombolan orang tengah berlari di belakang Kris sambil mengucapkan kata - kata cinta dan lain sebagainya.

Langsung pemandangan itu berhasil memporak - porandakan perasaannya dan menggugurkan angan - angannya tadi.

Tao berbalik arah seketika. Langkahnya begitu berat dengan wajah lesu dan air mata menetes deras, iapun berlari menuju pintu ruang kesehatan lalu meraung disana meluapkan segala isi hati dan rasa sakitnya.

Kris sedang menghampiri kelas Tao sore ini, ia ingin mengajak namja panda itu pulang bersama. Besok hari Valentine dan dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan namja manis tersebut.

"Apa Tao sudah pulang?" tanya Kris pada salah seorang penghuni kelas disana, karena tak menemukan sosok manisnya sedari tadi.

Sontak penghuni kelas lainnya hanya menahan pekikan dan kaget atas peristiwa langka dimana salah satu murid populer sekolah ini mampir di kelas mereka.

"Eum.., Tao sejak tadi di ruang kesehatan sunbae, kami baru akan mengantarkan tasnya sekarang" ucap salah seorang siswa didalam kelas itu membuat Kris mengernyit khawatir.

'Ruang kesehatan? Tao sakit?' batinnya dalam diam.

Kris pun mengambil alih tas milik Tao lalu tanpa menunggu waktu lama melangkahkan kakinya ketempat beraroma obat - obatan itu.

Tao masih terduduk di ranjangnya, matanya yang gelap semakin bengkak akibat tangisnya tadi. Wajahnya pun masih terasa panas karena lelehan air mata yang baru terhenti.

"Tao-ya!" panggil seorang namja meneriakkan namanya.

Tao mengerjab sesaat saat sosok Kris tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil membawa ransel miliknya.

"Tao-ya, apa kau sakit? Dimana sakitnya?" tanya Kris memeriksa keadaan Tao panik.

Tao menghempaskan sentuhan Kris dengan wajah datarnya, lalu tanpa sepatah katapun mengambil ransel miliknya kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sosok Kris yang mematung tak pahan dengan perilakunya.

Kris mengikuti labgkah Tao di depannya dengan diam. Walau hanya sekilas namun dapat Kris lihat bahwa Tao habis menangis. Dan dia benci melihat tangisan itu.

Dia marah dan ingin menghajar orang yang berani membuat namja manisnya menitihkan air mata, namun Tao hanya diam saat Kris bertanya dan mendesaknya.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Kris hanya mampu menatap punggung Tao dalam jarak beberapa langkah didepannya tanpa bisa melakukan hal lebih.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini masih sama, Tao masih menghindar darinya. Pesan dan panggilan telfon yang ia lakukan pun tak pernah di respon oleh namja penyuka panda itu, membuat Kris marah tak tentu arah.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia menyerah, mungkin memberikan sedikit waktu sendiri untuk Tao akan membuat pemuda itu cepat membuka dirinya seperti semula.

.

Tao berjalan gontai membawa alat peraga sains yang Kim saem minta, benda ini tidak berat sesungguhnya. Tapi tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah tak berdaya sekarang.

Hingga saat wajahnya menyusuri koridor depan, ia tercekat. Sosok pria yang tengah ia abaikan ada disana seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu sulit.

Ia ingin sekali menghampiri namja itu dan memberikannya semangat, namun apa boleh dikata. Hatinya masih terlalu remuk untuk bertatap muka dengan Kris saat ini.

Tao pun mengambil jalur lain menuju kelasnya, lagi - lagi mengalihkan diri dari sosok Kris disana, sampai telinganya tak sengaja mendengar sebuah suara yang menyentakan hatinya.

"Oppa!" suara seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Kris berhasil membuat Tao semakin hancur.

Pemuda itu tak dapat menahan hatinya lagi sekarang, sungguh melihat interaksi dua orang disana membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Dan pada akhirnya dia berlari secepat mungkin mengalirkan bendungan air matanya dan mencoba menghilang.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi membuat Kris merapikan barang - barangnya dan berjalan menuju kelas Yixing di dekat koridor untuk bertukar tugas.

Dia berjalan dengan pelan sambil menampilkan senyumnya melihat Kyungsoo tengah mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada Yixing. 'sepertinya mereka bertengkar' batin Kris yang ternyata salah.

"Yixing hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu berbelanja hari ini. Aku sudah ada janji" celoteh Kyungsoo tak enak hati pada Yixing menjelaskan keingintahuan Kris tadi.

"Tidak apa - apa Kyungie, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku ikut senang jika kau sudah punya janji kencan hari ini hahahahhaa"

"Hyung..." rengek Kyungsoo manja lalu bergegas meninggalkan gedung sekolah dengan tergesa.

"Kyungsoo mau pergi kemana?" Kris bertanya melihat kepergian salah seorang sahabatnya yang terlihat terburu - buru.

"Dia ada kencan Kris, hari ini kan hari Valentine" ucap Yixing memberi tahu.

"Ah, akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seseorang" komentar Kris senang melihat kisah cinta sahabatnya.

Plak!

"Yak kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" kesal Kris menatap Yixing yang memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah buku.

"Sebelum kau mengomentari hubungan Kyungsoo, lebih baik urus saja dirimu sendiri. Ada banyak sekali pemujamu disini, pilihlah salah satu dan ajak dia keluar menghabiskan hari"

"Ck! Aku tidak tertarik"

"Benarkah? Lalu bocah pindahan itu, apa kau tidak ingin mengajaknya pergi?" ucap Yixing berhasil membuat Kris terdiam dan membeku.

Benar! Dia tidak bisa diam seperti ini. Tao menghindar darinya pasti dengan sebuah sebab, dan dia harus tahu itu.

Krispun berlari meninggalkan Yixing yang juga tengah di tarik paksa oleh seorang namja. Namun dia tidak dalam mood untuk kepo pada sahabatnya sekarang.

Pemuda blesteran itu melajukan kakinya menyusuri lorong koridor dan bergegas mengejar Tao yang pasti sudah ingin pulang.

Dan benar, sosok Tao sedang berjalan di undakan tangga menuju pintu gerbang utama. Krispun tak membuang banyak waktu lalu berlari semakin cepat mencekal pergelangan sosok manis tersebut.

Sontak perbuatan Kris menarik banyak perhatian siswa lain yang memang sedang bergegas untuk pulang.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kris menatap Tao penuh emosi.

Tao terhenyak dan berusaha menghempaskan cekalan itu, namun semakin dia berusaha semakin erat pula Kris akan menahannya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Tanya Kris lagi masih mendapat acuhan pemuda keturunan China itu.

Dengan emosi memuncak, Kris pun mengapit dagu Tao dan membawa kearahnya.

"Jawab aku Huang Zi Tao" desis Kris tepat di depan wajah manis itu, membuat Tao mati - matian menahan geli akibat nafas Kris yang menerpa pipinya.

"Lepaskan aku ge" pinta Tao lembut membalas tatapan Kris.

"Tidak sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku jawab ge, biarkan aku pergi sekarang"

Bukannya melepaskan, Kris malah semakin mengeratkan perbuatannya. "Kalau begitu katakan, kenapa kau menghindariku?" desis Kris lagi garang.

Tao terhenyak dan menatap tajam mata Kris seraya berujar lirir. "Aku tidak mau salah paham dengan kebaikanmu Kris ge, Jadi lepaskan aku dan nikmati harimu bersama gadis - gadis cantik yang mengidolakanmu itu"

Ucapan Tao sukses membuat Kris terbelalak. 'APA?' diapun masih tetap menahan gerakan Tao yang mulai tak karuan ini.

"Lepaskan aku ge, jang-"

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan, bukan! Sebuah ciuman mendarat tepat di bibir Tao saat namja itu membuka mulutnya. Membuat Kris yang menabrakkan benda kenyalnya tersebut dapat leluasa langsung mengobrak - abrik isi gua hangat Tao.

Dan teriakan keras jelas menggema di seluruh penjuru taman melihat salah satu idola sekolah tengah melumat kasar bibir si anak baru tak mengenal tempat.

Tao memberontak pada awalnya, namun pertahanan Kris begitu kuat. Membuat Tao hanya mampu pasrah dan menikmati setiap jengkal lidah itu mengeksplor badian dalam mulutnya.

Tangannya sekarang tengah mengerat pada pundak Kris mencari pegangan karena kaki - kakinya kini seolah kehilangan beban.

Setelah sekitar 2 menit bertukar saliva, Kris menatap intens mata Tao dengan kesungguhan hatinya. "Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao"

Ucapnya membuat wajah Tao kian memerah dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa?" celotehnya lucu.

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao, jangan mengabaikanku lagi" ucap Kris kembali sambil mengelus bibir Tao yang sedikit membengkak, lagi - lagi mengabaikan teriakan para fansnya yang tengah patah hati.

Tao tak kuasa lagi berakting kuat. Iapun menunjukkan keaslian dirinya dengan menangis haru karena mendapatkan pernyataan tak terduga dari Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao-ya" ucap Kris lagi menghapus lelehan itu.

Tao mengangguk dan membalas tatapan intens Kris yang begitu ia rindukan. "Aku juga mencintaimu ge hiks"

Sebagai penutup ucapan cinta itu, Kris kembali meraup bibir Tao dan mengulum rasa manisnya penuh cinta. Begitu candu, begitu indah, begitu menghangatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

Valentine story ~ KrisTao

Clear!😊

Please review n Sorry for many typo

 **R &R**

 **D' Xp**

 **14 Februari 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**BABY VALENTINE PROJECT**

 **2017**

 **14 Februari 2017**

 **18:00**

 **.**

 **Project bersama**

 **Flying White Unicorn , D' eXcrusius Paripachuka and Pearl Luce.**

 **.**

 **Hey There Yixing by Flying White Unicorn**

 **Valentine Story by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **Just One Night by Pearl Luce**

 **So, This is one of the three stories**

 **Valentine Story (ChanBaek)**

 **Original story and idea by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Dst**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Kumpulan kisah OneShoot para cast dengan pasangannya, di hari Valentine dengan berbagai tingkah manisnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan Februari dengan cuaca musim dingin yang menghangat menemani hari seorang pemuda tampan kala itu. Park Chanyeol, pemuda dengan tinggi badan over ini sedang berjalan di dalam gedung siaran KBS setelah pendaratannya beberapa hari lalu bersama 2 sahabat sekolahnya di Amerika Kim Jongin alias Kai dan Oh Sehun.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia menghampiri gedung ini dan berjalan menuju salah satu ruang tempat kakaknya melakukan pekerjaan sebagai anchor sebuah berita.

Ia merindukan kakaknya itu dan baru hari ini bisa mengunjunginya. Dengan langkah lebar dia pun menebar senyum dan menikmati perjalanannya. Hingga sebuah pekikan cukup keras membuat telinganya sedikit berdengung.

"Hei kau!" teriak suara itu entah pada siapa membuat Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa beban.

Sret!

Kerah jaketnya di tarik paksa dari belakang, membuat Chanyeol tercekik sesaat dan membalik badannya marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya pada pelaku penarikan tadi yang ternyata adalah sosok namja mungil dengan wajah cantik lengkap dengan goresan eyelinernya.

"Apa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Ini ruangan khusus untuk crew dan kau harusnya bersama dengan teman - temanmu lainnya di studio 6 sekarang" celoteh namja cantik tersebut panjang lebar membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tak minat.

"Apa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku mempesona, tapi kau tak cukup tampan untuk bisa menjadi kekasihku" sontak saja ucapan namja mungil itu membuat Chanyeol terpingkal.

Baekhyun, pemuda cantik itu menarik lengan namja di hadapannya dan membawanya pada tempat yang seharusnya tanpa memperdulikan celotehan tak pentingnya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku?" berontak Chanyeol menghempaskan tarikan itu.

"Cepatlah ikuti aku dan kita lupakan masalah ini. Acaranya akan segera di mulai dan kau akan terlambat jika bersikeukeuh seperti ini" sahut Baekhyun lagi mencoba membawa tangan pemuda itu kembali mengikutinya.

"Yak lepaskan aku!.." teriak Chanyeol tak suka.

"...apapun yang kau katakan itu, aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu. Jadi pergilah sebelum aku membuatmu menyesal" sarkas Chanyeol menatap nyalang namja didepannya.

"Eoh! Siapa kau mengancamku hah? Cepatlah jangan banyak bersandiwara dan ikuti aku menemui teman - temanmu"

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu. Aku kesini sendirian, bagaimana bisa teman - temanku ada di studio yang kau maksut?"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong. Bilang saja jika kau mau berkeliling melakukan tour individu untuk menjajaki gedung ini kan?" cerocos Baekhyun masih menuduh Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku mau menemui kakak ku di studionya dan kau sudah mengulur waktuku nona"

"Yak siapa yang kau panggil nona barusan hah?" ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi!" timpal Chanyeol tak kalah.

"Yak dasar alien! Jaga ucapanmu" wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi" ucap Chenyeol hendak pergi namun tangannya lagi - lagi dicekal.

"Mau kemana kau? Sudah aku katakan bahwa studio 6 ada di sana dan kau akan kesana titik!"

"Aku juga sudah bilang bahwa aku harus menemui noonaku! Apa kau tahu Park Yoora anchor terkenal itu? Dia kakakku bodoh"

"Yak siapa yang kau panggil bodoh hah? Dan cih! Jika Park Yoora adalah kakakmu maka dia kekasihku kalau begitu, dasar idiot"

"Hei jaga mulutmu nona, siapa yang kau panggil idiot?"

Baekhyun tak mengidahkan ucapan itu dan terus menarik pemuda tersebut menuju studio yang sebentar lagi akan on air tersebut.

Park Chanyeol pun menuruti langkah kaki pemuda di depannya dengan langkah malas dan tatapan sebal karena tak dapat memberontak akibat tarikan keras di jaket mahalnya.

.

.

.

Acara live show di studio 6 tersebut baru saja berakhir setelah 1 jam mengudara di channel tv keluarga. Chanyeol akhirnya dengan lega dapat menarik diri dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar sebelum dirinya harus betemu lagi dengan lelaki mungil bermulut pedas itu.

"Hei idiot!" Suara memekakkan itu kembali masuk dalam inderanya membuat namja jangkung tersebut jengkel setengah mati.

"Apa?" dengusnya kasar.

"Mau kemana kau? Tour sekolahmu belum selesai" sahut si mungil dengan nada mengejek yang begitu kentara.

"Aku tidak perduli dan aku bukan bagian dari mereka" sahut Chanyeol hendak berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Omo! Aktingmu lumayan juga. Tapi tidak cukup baik untuk menipuku" dengus Baekhyun sok terkejut.

"Terserah padamu" jengah Chanyeol muak.

"Hei, tunggu! Tetap disini bersama teman temanmu!" teriak namja cantik itu sedikit keras karena reflek melihat Chanyeol yang hendak melenggang pergi.

"Siapa kau mengaturku hah? Kau bahkan bukan staff resmi disini" celetuk si tinggi membalik badan dan menilai si kecil teliti.

"Memang, aku hanya siswa praktek disini. Tapi aku bertanggung jawab atas rombongan sekolahmu idiot"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum- "Sudah ku katakan, aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Namaku Park Chanyeol dan aku kemari untuk menemui kakakku Park Yoora, kau dengar!" bengis Chanyeol emosi.

"Yayayaya, teruslah bermimpi. Dasar idiot!" sahut si staff abal - abal itu tak minat.

"Kau!" tunjuk Chanyeol menatap nyalang Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tantang si kecil menampik tudingan tangan Chanyeol.

"Chan?"

Tiba - tiba sebuah suara membuat kedua orang yang saling beradu pandang penuh amarah itu terhenti, dan mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok bersuara tadi.

"Noona? Syukurlah" sumringah Chanyeol mendapati Noonanya, bagaikan mendapat pertolongan di tengah laut tak berpenghuni.

"Kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku bocah nakal?" ucap sosok cantik yang begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol itu sambil menarik telinganya gemas.

"Ah Appo!" Pekik Chanyeol seketika.

"Aku ingin, tapi seseorang dengan bodohnya menarikku kedalam studio dan melakukan on air selama 1 jam penuh" rajuk Chanyeol lagi menatap Baekhyun dengan seringainya.

"Hah? Apa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau itu adikku?" tanya si wanita pembawa berita tersebut kaget mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"Sudah! Tapi dia tidak percaya, bahkan dia juga mengatakan bahwa kau itu kekasihnya" timpal Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun meneguk salivanya tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun menunduk malu dan hendak mengendap untuk pergi dari pandangan kedua orang yang saling berkomunikasi tak jauh darinya.

"Dasar, ada saja staff yang membuat guyonan seperti itu" kekeh Park Yoora menggelengkan kepala tak percaya bahwa ada candaan konyol tentangnya.

"Hei kau! Kau yang bertanggung jawab pada teman - temanku itu bukan?" tiba - tiba Chanyeol berucap menatap Baekhyun yang hendak kabur itu, membuatnya mau tak mau menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menghadap 2 orang disana.

"Ne? Ne..." jawab Baekhyun sopan, menatap sungkan pada sosok di samping bocah alien idiot itu.

"Kalo begitu sebaiknya kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan lebih baik, nona!" seringai Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah bersungut sambil menarik lengan sang kakak pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore saat Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang kakaknya, tak terasa berjam - jam berlalu dengan singkat akibat panjangnya cerita yang keduanya utarakan. Dimulai dari awal perjalanan karir mereka, penempatan kerja kakaknya sebagai seorang anchor sampai masalah teman dekat masing - masingpun nyaris terkuak.

Chanyeol tersenyum, rasa rindunya sedikit terobati setidaknya. Dan besok dia akan bertemu lagi dengan sang kakak karena memiliki project bersama salah satu produser di gedung tv ini.

Karena ya, sudah banyak yang tahu kalau seorang Park Chanyeol merupakan salah satu arranger muda yang diakui berbagai negara sejak duduk di bangku sekolahnya saat berada di negeri pemilik patung liberty tersebut.

Dan besok, dia berharap dengan sungguh agar tak bertemu dengan sosok mungil bermulut pedas yang sayangnya berhasil mencuri logikanya sejak pertama kali ia di maki dengan tanpa sopan.

Sontak ingatannya tadi secara tak sadar membuat bibir merah muda Chanyeol membentuk cekungan keatas dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Syukur demi tuhan, setelah seharian sibuk berkutat di depan alat - alat untuk kepentingan arrangement itu Chanyeol dapat kembali menghirup segarnya udara.

"Haahh... Lelahnya" gumam Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali.

Perutnya keroncongan sekarang, dan dia ingin segera mengisi bahan bakarnya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebelum malam datang.

Namun tiba - tiba di urungkan sementara niatan itu, kala manik matanya menangkap bayangan namja menjengkelkan yang berhasil membuatnya terjaga akibat terus memikirkannya semalaman.

Dengan sebuah smirk terpampang, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lalu menghampiri sosok yang dia maksud kemudian menyenggol lengannya senganja.

Bruk!

"Yak! Dimana matamu brengsek?" maki Baekhyun akibat tubuhnya terjerebab sebelum meringis pelan.

"Ah, mian. Aku tidak melihatmu" ucap Chanyeol cuek menatap wajah kesal Baekhyun.

Dengan dua tanduk di atas kepalanya, Baekhyunpun berdiri dan menatap nyalang sosok tinggi di depannya lalu dengan tiba - tiba menendang tulang kering itu kuat. Hingga si jangkung memekik karena sakit.

"Aakhh!" teriaknya memegangi kaki yang terasa nyeri.

"Oh, mian. Aku tak sengaja" kekeh Baekhyun dengan senyum miring.

Membuat Chanyeol mendengus dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya intens. "Kau berhutang dua permintaan maaf padaku sekarang" ucap Chanyeol tajam.

"Maaf? Siapa? Aku? Heol, tidak akan" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya kemudian berjalan melewati pemuda tinggi tadi dengan angkuh.

Chanyeol menahan amarahnya yang sudah berada di ubun - ubun saat ini. Dengan tangan mengepal iapun berbalik dan menarik baju kerja Baekhyun lalu merampas IDnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun menyadari bahwa identitas dirinya selama menjalani praktek sudah berpindah tangan.

"Byun Baekhyun, ah! Jadi itu namamu?" ucap Chanyeol acuh tak memperdulikan tarikan bringas namja cantik di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menyimpannya untuk sekarang, akan ku kembalikan saat aku selesai makan nanti" ucap Chanyeol lagi melenggang pergi tak perduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena tubuh mungilnya itu telah berhasil membuatnya terlihat lemah dari pemuda menyebalkan bertelinga alien yang berhasil mempermalukannya.

ID card nya telah dirampas oleh sosok tersebut dan dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke kantor tempat mengemban tugas praktek, yang sayangnya sebentar lagi jamnya akan segera selesai.

"DASAR IDIOT SIALAN!" makinya menghentakkan kaki sebal.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk di trotoar depan kantor KBS menunggui orang idiot berwajah tampan tapi menjengkelkan tersebut dalam tundukan kepala menahan lelah.

"Ahhh... Aku mau pulang!" rancaunya, karena jam pulang yang seharusnya sudah berlalu 15 menit lalu harus tertunda akibat ID nya disandra.

Baekhyun bersungut, bersumpah dan memaki dengan berbagai serapah, segala bentuk dari tingkah pemuda sialan tersebut didalam batinnya.

Baru kali ini setelah lebih dari 17 tahun masa hidupnya ia bertemu dengan sosok menyebalkan melebihi dirinya. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sosok tersebut memang berhasil mencuri salah satu ruang di hatinya karena ketampanan dan bentuk tubuhnya yang ideal.

Sebenarnya, setelah kesalah pahaman yang ia sebabkan kemarin, dia dengan semangat mencari tahu tentang siapa pemuda bak bamboo itu sebenarnya.

Dan setelah lama mengorek info dari sunbae bagian staff berita yang bekerja sama dengan anchor Park Yoora, baru ia tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut bernama Park Chanyeol.

Belum berakhir disana, Baekhyun mencari banyak info lainnya setelah berselancar di gudang internet tanpa batas. Sehingga fakta bahwa Chanyeol merupakan seorang arranger mudapun ia tahu dengan pasti.

Banyak sekali penggemar yang memberikan pesan romantis tiap Chanyeol mengunggah kegiatannya, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, 'Bagaimana bisa orang semenyebalkan itu menjadi idol?'

Memang benar dia tampan, tinggi dan berbakat. Tapi jika kelakuannya begitu abstrak dan menjengkelkan seperti ini, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan banyak kepercayaan mengenai karyanya?

'Ah! Dia adalah aktor yang baik. Selalu mampu mengendalikan situasi dengan topeng peran yang dia pakai setiap hari. Pantas kebusukannya tak dapat tercium' batin Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan pemikiran sepihaknya.

Hingga sebuah benda jatuh menimpa kepalanya membuat namja penggila make up tersebut mendongak kaget.

"Itu, aku kembalikan" ucap sosok Chanyeol ringan setelah melemparkan ID Baekhyun tak berperasaan dan bergegas pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun mengambil ID nya cepat lalu menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol berniat memakinya sungguh - sungguh, sebelum pikirannya kembali dan menariknya untuk segera mengambil sisa barang di kantor lalu beranjak pulang.

.

.

.

Ini hari ke5 dimana pasangan pembuat onar Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun kembali membuat banyak orang di gedung KBS berdecak dan menggeleng tak karuan.

Pasalnya setiap kali kedua orang itu bertemu, selalu saja berakhir saling memaki dan menjahili tanpa ada yang mau mengalah satu - sama lain. Membuat para staff dan pengisi acara disana hafal dengan dua orang tersebut.

Pasangan TOM & JERRY versi real, dengan Park Chanyeol sebagai Tom dan Byun Baekhyun sebagai Jerry. Kedua orang itu seakan tanpa lelah selalu berhasil membuat para orang yang melihat tingkah mereka terkikik geli dan menahan amarah bersamaan.

Bayangkan saja, kemarin mereka berdua berhasil menghancurkan 1 set persiapan acara talk show hanya karena si pengisi slot music Park Chanyeol tidak terima jika Byun Baekhyun menjadi assisten crew penanggung jawab penonton.

Sontak keributan tak dapat lagi terhindar dan adegan jambak menjambak sampai kejar - kejaranpun terjadi kurang lebih selama setengah jam. Namun efek yang terjadi jauh lebih besar sebab kursi - kursi dan background yang sudah ditata rapi telah porak - poranda seakan terkena angin puting beliung.

Baekhyunpun mendapat teguran dan peringatan akan kelakuannya tersebut mengingat statusnya disini masih sebagai siswa praktek.

Sedang Chanyeol? Dia tak jauh beda. Produsernya secara langsung memintannya untuk dapat bersifat lebih dewasa dan profesional tanpa membedakan klien ataupun tim studio.

Entah mengapa, kedua orang tersebut selalu saja terjebak dalam situasi kekanakan yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak dapat melakukannya jika bersama orang lain.

Chanyeol yang terkenal kalem dan profesional selalu bersikap konyol dengan berambisi menjahili Baekhyun. Begitupula dengan namja cantik itu, dirinya yang di cap sebagai ratunya pengendalian diri selalu terpancing emosi tiap berjarak 5 m dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Seperti hari inipun, keduanya masih sama.

"Hei nona bodoh! Lihatlah, pekerjaanmu sangat berantakan" ucap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun menata set acara musik itu dengan asal.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh eoh? Apa yang salah dengan pekerjaanku? Ini sudah sesuai dengan konsep yang kami buat idiot!" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau panggil idiot, bodoh?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut disana.

"Helloooo... Siapa lagi orang disini selain dirimu yang bisa ku panggil idiot eoh?"

"Tutup mulutmu cabai!"

"Yak! Aku bukan cabai sialan"

"Hahahha... Lihatlah! Katanya bukan cabai tapi mulutnya begitu pedas" cemooh Chanyeol menatap pada arah lain disamping Baekhyun.

Prang!

"Diam kau Park alien bodoh!" pekik Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah benda pada Chanyeol yang meleset.

"Apa kau gila melempariku dengan kotak ini?" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berhasil menghindari benda tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila?" sarkas Baekhyun membuat drama picisan keduanya kembali di mulai.

.

.

.

7 hari berlalu sejak terakhir kalinya kedua orang itu membuat ulah, Park Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi menampakan dirinya di kantor tempat Baekhyun melakukan praktek.

Membuat si cantik itu uring - uringan tanpa sebab dan merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun menjadi lebih pendiam, lemot dan suka melamun sekarang. Membuat para sunbae dan teman - temannya memandang takut kalau - kalau ternyata Baekhyun sedang sakit saat ini.

'Haahh, kenapa dia tidak datang?' batin Baekhyun dalam hatinya tanpa sadar.

"Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Dasar bodoh Byun Baekhyun" ucap namja itu tiba - tiba membuat suasana rapat kali ini terusik karena ulahnya.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri saat aku sedang menjelaskan konsep baru hah?" suara sang sunbae membuatnya tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Mi-mianhae sunbae" sahut Baekhyun cepat membungkukan badan.

.

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Namja cantik penyuka eyeliner ini melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali karena tak fokus dalam menggarap tugasnya, hingga ia secara berat hati mendapat salah satu bentuk kasih sayang seniornya dengan mengulang seluruh apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Seperti sekarang, ia tengah mengetik sesuatu di dalam komputernya, menulis ulang laporan tentang hasil acara kemarin yang sebenarnya sudah ia buat. Namun karena ketidak fokusannya, laporan - laporan itu hancur lewat mesin memotong kertas yang dia nyalakan sendiri. Dan parahnya, dia tidak mengsave terlebih dahulu file buatannya. Dan berakhirlah dia disini dengan memulai semua dari awal.

"Hah, kenapa masih banyak sekali?" gumam Baekhyun sendirian.

Hingga seorang wanita cantik mendudukan diri disamping Baekhyun tanpa permisi. Membuat si pemilik, berjingkat kaget.

"Ya tuhan?" pekiknya.

Membuat si wanita cantik itu tersenyum gemas.

"Kau sedang apa Baek?"

"Saya sedang menulis laporan acara kemarin sunbae"

"Kenapa ucapanmu formal sekali padaku? Sudah kukatakan bukan, jangan terlalu formal. Aku tidak setua itu" lanjut si wanita.

"Heheheh, maafkan aku noona. Aku lupa" balas si cantik cengigiran.

"Ku dengar akhir - akhir ini banyak sekali komplain tentang kinerjamu yang buruk. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya mendapat raut wajah tertunduk tidak enak sebagai jawaban.

"Apa ini karena adikku?"

"Eoh?" ucap Baekhyun tiba - tiba menatap pada sunbae yang berprofesi sebagai anchor berita itu.

"Annii.." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum tak percayanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya si wanita alias Park Yoora menggoda namja cantik di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya kurang fokus noona tidak ada hubungannya dengan adikmu si alien itu" sahut Baekhyun dengan cepat membuat Yoora tertawa maklum karena kebohongan namja ini benar - benar payah.

"Ah, kukira kau sedang merindukannya hingga tak ada niat untuk bekerja" obor Yoora lagi ingin tahu reaksi yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Tidak mungkin noona. Untuk apa aku merindukan adik pembuat onarmu itu? Tidak, terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, membuat Yoora menaikkan alis mata.

"Well, baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Yoora tiba - tiba membuat Baekhyun seakan mencelos entah karena apa.

"Ke-kenapa memang noona?" tanyanya takut - takut.

"Bukan apa - apa. Aku hanya takut saja, jika benar kau merindukannya itu pasti akan sangat sulit. Karena malam ini dia akan kembali ke Amerika untuk karirnya, dan belum tahu kapan akan kembali"

Sontak penjelasan Yoora barusan membuat Baekhyun terasa di tikam sudut hatinya. Membuat ekspresinya berubah menjadi tertunduk bingung dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Yoora tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun ini. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya sikap mereka yang selama ini saling mencari perhatian itu adalah bentuk ungkapan perasaan keduanya masing - masing yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Ia pun lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan mengelus bahu Baekhyun memberi semangat.

"Dia baru akan berangkat pukul 7 nanti" ucap Yoora sekilas kemudian meninggalkan si manis sendirian dalam lautan pemikirannya.

'Dia pergi?' batinnya sengan suara sedih dalam dirinya.

'Ah baguslah kalau begitu. Tidak usah kembali saja sekalian' batinnya lagi dengan suara senang saat ini.

'Jadi dia benar - benar pergi?' suara dalam hatinya kembali bersedih, membuat Baekhyun menahan air matanya yang hendak meluncur.

Diapun menyembunyikan kepalanya di meja kerja dengan beralaskan tumpukan lengannya. Kemudian entah karena apa dia menangis.

"Hiks... Hiks... Bodoh! Kenapa kau menangis Baek?" rancunya disana.

Hatinya sakit saat ini mengetahui orang yang selalu merusak harinya akan pergi. Sebagus apapun ia menutupi perasaannya, namun di dalam hati kecil itu si cantik telah jatuh hati dengan sangat dalam.

"Kau brengsek hiks... Idiot sialan... Hiks.."

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Kai?" tanya Chanyeol di saat jam pulang sekolahnya pada sosok sahabat berkulit tan itu.

"Aku? Tentu saja ingin menemuinya" tandas Kai dengan senyum sumringah.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana hyung?" kini si kulit albino menanyai Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menyiapkan barang - barangku utuk berangkat nanti malam. Kenapa?"

Si albino itu mendengus, "Aku sedang bosan" jawabnya tengan wajah datar.

"Temani saja Kai kesekolahan Kyungsoo, siapa tahu ada yeoja atau namja manis yang bisa mencuri hatimu. Apa lagi ini hari valentine bukan?" saran Chanyeol pada si maknae tersebut, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Dia sedang galau saat ini, karena sangat sangat sangat merindukan sosok bermulut pedas itu. Ingin dia menemuinya dan mengganggu pekerjaannya seperti beberapa hari lalu. Tapi dia terlalu tak punya alasan untuk bisa datang ke KBS sesuka hatinya karena kontraknya sudah selesai.

Yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang, hanya memandang sebuah foto namja cantik si pengumpat itu di balik layar ponselnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" ucap Chanyeol mengelus permukaan layarnya.

Chanyeolpun tersenyum menatap jalanan Seoul yang sudah mulai padat dengan pasangan muda - mudi penikmat hari, yang jatuh setahun sekali ini dengan tanpa beban.

"Apa kita bisa menikmati hari ini seperti mereka?" lirik Chanyeol menatap ulang layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

Incheon Airport

Chanyeol sedang duduk manis sambil mendengarkan musik kesukaannya di bangku ruang tunggu sebelum waktu boarding pass nya. Ini masih sua setengah jam lagi sebenarnya, karena dia berangkat benar - benar awal dari rumahnya tadi.

Pikirannya melayang memandang lalu lalang orang - orang yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan perjalannanya dengan kepala menunduk kelantai.

Sampai dirasa seseorang tengah berdiri diam di depannya, membuat ia mendongak cepat.

"Kau?" ucap Chanyeol kala melihat Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan wajah menyebalkan andalannya.

"Kakakmu bilang kau akan pergi, jadi aku kemari untuk membayar hutangku waktu itu" ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat keren dengan fashion style nya.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar ucapan si cantik dan mensyukuri kehadirannya. Sungguh dia amat merindukan sosok ini.

"Aah! Hutang permintaan maaf itu?" tanya Chanyeol mendapat anggukan.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh!" sukses ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun lagi - lagi ingin menangis sekarang.

Menyebabkan keterkejutan melanda Chanyeol, akibat reaksi yang Baekhyun berikan. 'Kenapa dia murung seperti itu? Atau jangan - jangan...' pikiran dalam hati Chanyeol terhenti dengan gerakan tangannya yang cepat menarik Baekhyun pergi.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja membuat si cantik terkerjut. "Yak! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Aku lapar, aku tidak butuh ucapan maafmu. Tapi aku butuh makanan sekarang" jawabnya sengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

.

Kedua anak adam itu tengah nikmat memakan santapan mereka disalah satu foodcourt bandara dalam diam tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau, kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Chanyeol pertama.

"Aku? Tentu saja membayar kesalahanku dulu"

"Kenapa kau harus repot - repot menemuiku? Bukan gayamu sekali" cerca Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan dipiringnya dan terdiam.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" ucapnya tiba - tiba menatap piring di depannya.

Chanyeol ikut menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Baekhyun lama. "Entahlah"

Baekhyun meremat kaosnya di balik meja, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak manangis kali ini.

"Aku merindukanmu" kata si pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut. Membuat si pemilik pipi itu menaikkan pandangannya.

"A-apa?" ulangnya bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis masih mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan menautkan iris masing - masing. "Aku merindukanmu Baek"

Sukses ucapan itu membuat bendungan yang Baekhyun bangun runtuh tiba - tiba dengan derasnya lelehan air mata. Sontak Chanyeol terkejut kemudian membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada si kecil dan memeluknya hangat.

"Sstt... Aku disini" ucap Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku hiks?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Aku tidak punya alibi kuat untuk mengganggumu di kantor sekarang" alasan Chanyeol sesungguhnya.

"Kau bisa menungguku pulang setidaknya!" membuat Chanyeol yang mendengar rengekan itu terkikik.

"Hubungan kita tidak sebaik itu Baekkie..."

"Hiks.. Kau memang alien idiot!"

"Hahahaha, lihatlah, siapa yang sudah kembali ini?" canda Chanyeol mendapat pukulan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeolpun mendekatkan wajahnya pada si cantik lalu mengusap bekas linangan itu. "Jangan menangis lagi ne"

"Aku tidak menangis!" sangkal Baekhyun memperbaiki penampilannya.

.

.

.

Makan malam keduanya selesai dengan rasa tak rela, menandakan bahwa perpisahan mereka akan segera terjadi.

"Kau pulanglah, aku akan menelfonmu saat sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol mengelus jemari Baekhyun di genggamannya.

"Aku ingin memastikanmu benar - benar pergi dengan kedua mataku" ucap Baekhyun melajukan langkahnya sejajar dengan si tiang listrik.

"Kau benar - benar keras kepala" kata Chanyeol mengusap kasar tatanan rambut Baekhyun sampai-

BRUK!

"Oh, kau tidak apa - apa?" tanya Chanyeol membantu seorang bocah yang baru saja menabrak dirinya.

"Oh astaga! Ha-im sayang apa kau terluka?" seorang pria yang adalah ayah dari anak ini menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Anakku sudah menabrakmu" ucap pria itu sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, ne. Tidak apa - apa" balas Chanyeol membuat si anak dan ayah itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ne, aku baik Baek"

"Omo! Bajumu?" sontak tatapan mata Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk namja cantik disampingnya yang tengah mengarah pada noda bekas tumpahan susu yang dia perkirakan berasal dari bocah tadi.

"Aku akan membersihkannya, tunggulah disini" ucapnya bergegas menuju toilet diikuti oleh Baekhyun tak mengidahkan kata - katanya.

.

Suara guyuran air kran menjadi satu - satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam bilik ruang tempat kedua namja ini berada.

Baekhyun melihat dengan diam pantulan Chanyeol dari kaca yang sedang membersihkan noda di bajunya.

"Kau benar - benar akan pergi?" tanya pemuda itu tiba - tiba hanya di balas gumaman kecil.

"Hmm.."

"Apa tidak bisa disini saja?"

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Baek kau tahu ak-"

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku belum tahu Baek" ucap Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Kau tidak akan kembali?"

Chanyeol terdiam, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum pahit padanya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah! jangan pernah kembali, jangan menghubungiku, jangan menemuiku, jang-"

Cup!

Celoteh Baekhyun terhenti lantaran mendapat sebuah ciuman mesra dari sosok orang yang dia cintai.

Chanyeol membungkam mulut pedas tersebut dengan begitu agresif, melumat dan menyesap tiap inci secara menyeluruh tanpa jeda.

Bunyi kecipak sangat kentara tanpa adanya peredam apapun di sana. Baekhyun menangis dalam interaksi itu, mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya.

Membuat Chanyeol menyudahi jalinan mereka dan memutus benang saliva keduanya, menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya.

"Aku akan kembali.."

"...Aku akan kembali untukmu..."

"..Tunggulah aku.."

Bak sebuah mantra hipnotis Baekhyun mengangguki pernyataan Chanyeol dan menelusupkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu, langsung mengecup balik bibir prianya.

Kedua insan kasmaran itupun saling membagi rasa dalam hati mereka, mengeluarkan segala macam kegundahan, rindu, cinta, amarah, penyesalan dalam sebuah lumatan.

"Cepatlah kembali" bisik Baekhyun di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku..." ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"..Jadilah kekasihku saat aku kembali nanti" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta Chanyeol padanya yang terdengar sangat konyol karena di ucapkan di sebuah ruang toilet bandara.

Namun setelahnya, pemuda cantik itu mengangguk menyetujui. Membuat keduanya larut dalam tawa dan kecupan ringan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun keluar ruangan bersejarah itu dan berjalan menuju area boarding pass nya.

Baekhyun belum rela sebenarnya, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa - apa selain melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengangguk memberikan ijin.

"Cepatlah kembali"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan senyum di wajah sembabnya.

Apa ini akhirnya? Berpisah saat sama - sama sudah saling membuka perasaan?

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya setelah melewati bagian pemeriksaan, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan begitu saja.

Baekhyun menunduk, meneterskan air matanya untuk kesekian kali lagi. Dia merasa kehilangan yang menohok batinnya. Sampai sebuah teriakan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN! PALING LAMA AKU AKAN KEMBALI LUSA, JADI JANGAN LUPA MENJEMPUTKU INGAT!" teriak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertegun.

"Lusa?" gumamnya sendiri tanpa sadar sampai-

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG PADAKU SEJAK TADI JIKA KAU HANYA PERGI UNTUK BEBERAPA HARI SIALAN!" balas Baekhyun reflek karena dirinya sudah merasa sangat bodoh karena menangisi orang yang dia kira akan pergi lama.

Orang - orang disana menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan aneh dan kaget, tentu saja! Mereka berteriak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan gendang telinga orang lain dapat rusak akibat teriakan itu.

Baekhyun tiba - tiba sweatdrop sendiri dan memilih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sambil menunduk akibat pandangan tak enak orang - orang di sekitarnya.

"Bodoh... Dasar idiot sialan!" maki Baekhyun dalam senyumnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan Park Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum mengembang.

"Tunggu aku sayang" gumam Chanyeol memandang kepergian Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Valentine Story ~ ChanBaek

Clear!😊

 **R &R**

Please Review n Sorry for many typo

 **D' Xp**

 **14 Februari 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**BABY VALENTINE PROJECT**

 **2017**

 **14 Februari 2017**

 **18:00**

 **.**

 **Project bersama**

 **Flying White Unicorn , D' eXcrusius Paripachuka and Pearl Luce.**

 **.**

 **Hey There Yixing by Flying White Unicorn**

 **Valentine Story by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **Just One Night by Pearl Luce**

 **So, This is one of the three stories**

 **Valentine Story (SuLay)**

 **Original story and idea by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Dst**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Kumpulan kisah OneShoot para cast dengan pasangannya, di hari Valentine dengan berbagai tingkah manisnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

14 Februari adalah hari yang paling di tunggu oleh banyak pasangan muda untuk menyatakan perasaannya melalui sebuah coklat dan kue - kue manis.

Dan itu juga lah yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang namja berlesung pipi nan tengah berlari sambil menenteng sebuah paper bag berisikan kepingan coklat hasil karyanya semalaman.

Yixing begitu semangat mencetak lelehan coklat itu dengan bibir tak henti menguntai kata cinta untuk seorang namja yang sejak lama merebut hatinya.

"Selesai" ucap Yixing pagi tadi saat coklat karyanya telah tersusun rapi pada box kecil berwarna merah tersebut.

Yixing berjalan dengan semangat tak lupa memasang wajah cerianya. Dia berlari menuju loker kemudian berdiam diri seraya menunggui sang pujaan hati yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Dia tak ada niat untuk membuka lokernya omong - omong. Karena dengan sekali lihat saja dia dapat tahu bahwa lokernya telah penuh dengan bingkisan asing yang pasti di kirimkan oleh beberapa fansnya.

Tak jauh beda dengan loker si pujaan hati. Bahkan jika di lihat - lihat, bingkisan serta hadiah di depan loker milik Junmyeon jauh lebih banyak dengan pita warna pink yang menjadi dominan.

Yixing menghela nafas kasar, saingannya begitu banyak sejak lama. Tapi dia masih saja memperjuangkan cinta itu selama ini. Ada kalanya dia ingin menyerah dengan situasi, tapi dia ragu. Karena sungguh, mencintai Junmyeon benar - benar membuatnya bahagia.

Dan waktu yang telah lama di tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dari kejauhan sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tengah berjalan ringan dan sebentar lagi akan melewatinya, Yixing melangkah mendekat dengan sedikit ragu.

"Junmyeon" ucap Yixing menghentikan langkah namja tadi saat tepat di depannya.

"Ini, aku membuatnya untuk mu" lanjutnya memampilkan senyum dengan dimple manis tercekung indah di balik pipi.

Junmyeon, pemuda yang telah mencuri hati Yixing itu berhenti dan menatap bingkisan paper bag yang keturunan China itu sodorkan padanya. Lalu tanpa satu kata pun terucap, Junmyeon melengos dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yixing dengan seluruh hasil kerja kerasnya.

Yixing mendengus, seluruh yang ia lakukan kini telah sia - sia. Dia merutuki dirinya yang benar - benar bodoh berfikir bahwa Junmyeon akan dengan senang hati menerima dan membalas senyum yang ia berikan. Itu tidak mungkin!

Junmyeon pun tanpa dosa berlalu menuju kelasnya, tanpa menengok kebelakang. Dimama Yixing masih terdiam disana dengan raut kecewa dan hancur.

Kris juga Kyungsoo selaku sahabat Yixing yang sedari tadi memang mengawasi tingkah sahabatnya dari balik lorong hanya dapat tersenyum pahit melihat kisah cinta tragis yang Yixing hadapi.

Kyungsoo pun langsung memghampiri namja manis itu lalu memeluknya memberi semangat. Sedang Kris, dengan tidak elitnya merampas coklat di genggaman Yixing lalu mulai mencomot isinya satu persatu.

"Sudahlah hyung, jika dia tak mau menerimanya. Kami dengan senang hati akan menghabiskan coklat - coklat ini" celoteh Kyungsoo mendapat suapan coklat dari Kris.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian berdua memakan coklat ku?" kesal Yixing menampilkan ekspresi sok marahnya yang malah terlihat menggemaskan bagi dua orang disana.

"Dari pada mubazir, benar kan Kyung? Lagi pula si bantet itu juga tidak mau. Dasar namja songong!" maki Kris dengan wajah datarnya membuat hati Yixing sedikit menghangat, karena lagi - lagi dua sahabatnya ini berhasil membantunya berdiri saat ia sudah benar - benar ingin menyerah akan perasaannya.

"Baiklah, habiskan saja semuanya" celoteh Yixing membuat ekspresi mengejek pada dua orang disana.

"Baiklah hyung, ayo kekelas" ajak Kyungsoo yang di beri anggukan oleh Yixing. membuat ketiga namja itu berjalan sambil sesekali mengumbar guyonan menuju ruang kelas mereka.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo mendudukan diri di bangku mereka setelah sebelumnya berpisah dengan Kris yang memang berbeda kelas dengan keduanya.

Junmyeon memandang kedatangan Yixing dengan tanpa ekspresi. Namja berlesung pipi itu memang tidak pernah menyerah untuk menarik perhatiannya selama di sekolah. Namun tidak akan pernah mempan! Karena Junmyeon tidak menginginkan hal lebih dengan namja itu, selain hubungan teman sekelas di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat menggema, membuat hiruk pikuk suasana konser kembali mengerubungi para idol - idol sekolah, termasuk Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon di dalam ruang kelas itu.

Sontak nama mereka yang memang sejak tadi di kumandangkan banyak orang tak dapat menghindar dan hanya bisa menampilkan senyum sambil menerima banyak bingkisan dari fansnya.

"Yixing oppa ini untukmu"

"Kyungsoo hyung, aku membuatnya sendiri"

"Tolong terimalah coklat ini Junmyeon oppa"

Ya seperti itulah kira - kira sorakan para fans itu pada ketiganya.

Hingga setelah hampir 15 menit berlalu, gerombolan di sudut meja Yixing dan Kyungsoo telah menghilang, menyisakan tumpukan beragam coklat dan boneka di atas meja keduanya.

Sedang para penggemar Junmyeon? Masih banyak pemirsah! Sekitar 5 orang yeoja masih setia menyodorkan barang - barang mereka untuk di berikan pada sosok angelic tersebut.

Sampai seorang yeoja cantik si primadona sekolah anak kelas sebelah bernama Irene, turut serta dalam gerombolan Junmyeon membuat banyak siswa disana berbisik tak percaya.

"Ya tuhan, Irene memberikan coklat untuk Junmyeon"

"Daebak! Aku tidak percaya ini"

Celoteh beberapa orang disana, membuat Yixing yang melihatnya mendengus malas, karena lagi - lagi harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang mengoyak batinnya.

Kyungsoo yang tahu itu langsung mengelus pundak Yixing memberi semangat. Membuat Yixing menampilkan senyum terpaksanya seolah berucap 'Aku tidak apa - apa' walau nyatanya tidak.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo masih berpandangan saling menguatkan, sampai seorang namja tampan berperawakan begitu gagah berjalan menuju meja mereka. Membuat keduanya tersentak sesaat.

"Yixing hyung" ucap pemuda anak kelas dua tersebut.

"Ne Jackson, ada apa?" tanya Yixing menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Ini untukmu" balas pemuda bernama Jackson itu memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas pada Yixing.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yixing penasaran menerima gulungan itu.

Seluruh atensi penghuni kelas itu tertuju pada interaksi dua orang Chinese disana, termasuk Junmyeon dan Irene.

"Whooooaaaa" gumam Yixing kaget, begitu pula dengan Kyungso lantaran gulungan kertas yang tadi di berikan oleh Jackson merupakan sebuah lukisan wajah Yixing saat tengah tersenyum menawan menggunakan cairan coklat yang sudah mengering.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri hyung" ucap Jackson gemas melihat reaksi yang Yixing tunjukan.

"Gomawo Jackson-ah, ini sangat indah"

"Ne hyung, aku puas jika kau menyukainya" sahut pemuda tersebut.

"Hm.. Hyung, boleh aku bicara padamu?"

"Hahahhaha, bukankah dari dari kau sudah bicara? Kenapa masih meminta ijin?" celoteh Yixing mengguyoni namja di hadapannya.

Mendengar hal itu Jackson pun menarik Yixing untuk berdiri menghadapnya, meletakkan lukisan yang sedari tadi di kagumi Yixing dan memegang kedua tangan pemuda Changsa itu hangat. Membuat Yixing memandang tak mengerti padanya.

"Hyung aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku" ucap Jackson tiba - tiba dengan pandangan serius menusuk kalbu Yixing begitu dalam.

Sontak pernyataan cinta tersebut mendapatkan respon berlebih dari para mengagum Yixing dan teman - temannya yang masih mengerubungi lorong kelas.

Yixing diam, dia terlalu shock dan kaget saat ini. Jackson, anak kelas dua si jago rapp tengah menyatakan cinta padanya dengan begitu apik dan romantis. Seandainya Junmyeon yang mengatakan ini pasti dia akan sangat bahagia, namun tidak! Dia bukan Junmyeon seperti dalam khayalannya.

yixing masih diam dan menatap wajah menawan Jackson tanpa kedip, hingga sampai akhirnya dengan bergetar suaranya mempu keluar meski gugup menyelimutinya. "A-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu hyung, sejak pertama kita bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Kumohon terimalah perasaanku" lanjut pemuda itu menjelaskan segala bentuk perasaannya.

"Ja-Jackson-ah! A-aku..." ucap Yixing terbata bingung.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu pulang sekolah nanti hyung, pikirkanlah baik - baik. Sampai jumpa" balas Jackson cepat mengetahui kebingungan Yixing dan memintanya memikirkan dengan tidak terburu.

Dan dengan spontan tanpa di duga atau direncanakan. Si Rapper tersebut mengecup kening Yixing sedikit lama, menyalurkan segala gemuruh isi hatinya yang memuncak tanpa kata. Membuat Yixing speechless dan membulat lebar.

Jackson berjalan puas meninggalkan ruang kelas Yixing karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama memendam perasaannya, dia mampu menyatakan itu dengan baik.

Sepeninggal Jackson, ruang kelas yang tadinya sudah riuh itu semakin menjadi dengan teriakan kecil yang teman - temannya lakukan akibat gemas melihat dua orang yang baru saja melakukan skinship nan begitu serasi.

Yixing tanpa sadar tersenyum manis, otaknya baru saja mencerna ucapan Jackson yang ia simpan dalam memorinya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan berbunga - bunga jika mendapatkan perlakukan yang begitu manis seperti itu eoh?

Junmyeon melihatnya, melihat seluruh interaksi yang dilakukan Yixing dengan adik kelas yang sayangnya tampan itu. Bersama wajah yang masih tetap datar, dia menanggapi senyum Yixing sesaat dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut.

Selama jam pembelajaran berlangsung, sungguh Yixing tak mendengar apalagi memperhatikan dengan baik apa - apa saja materi yang gurunya sampaikan.

Dia masih tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, sampai akhirnya bel pulang bersuara.

Yixing merapikan perlengkapannya dan tiba - tiba menatap Kyungsoo, baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, temani aku berbelanja beberapa pakaian untuk anak - anak panti asuhan di Incheon ya setelah ini" ucap Yixing pada teman sebangkunya, lupa bahwa dia memiliki deadline untuk memberi jawaban atas pernyataan cinta adik tingkatnya tadi.

"Yixing hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu berbelanja hari ini. Aku sudah ada janji" celoteh Kyungsoo tak enak hati.

'Kyungsoo? Janji? 'Ah! Dia pasti mau pergi berkencan dengan pelanggannya itu' batinnya dalam diam, kemudian tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa - apa Kyungie, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku ikut senang jika kau sudah punya janji kencan hari ini hahahahhaa"

"Hyung..." rengek Kyungsoo manja lalu bergegas meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan Yixing yang masih sibuk membereskan mejanya. Sampai seseorang mengagetkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kyungsoo mau pergi kemana?" tanya seorang namja tampan -Kris- yang baru datang di sampingnya.

"Dia ada kencan Kris, hari ini kan hari Valentine" ucap Yixing memberi tahu.

"Ah, akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seseorang" komentar Kris menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

Plak!

Yixing memukul kepala teman tingginya dengan sedikit keras.

"Yak kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" kesal Kris tak terima menatap Yixing tajam.

"Sebelum kau mengomentari hubungan Kyungsoo, lebih baik urus saja dirimu sendiri. Ada banyak sekali pemujamu disini, pilihlah salah satu dan ajak dia keluar menghabiskan hari" saran Yixing tak tega melihat sahabatnya selalu menyendiri.

"Ck! Aku tidak tertarik"

"Benarkah? Lalu bocah pindahan itu, apa kau tidak ingin mengajaknya pergi?" ucap Yixing berhasil membuat Kris terdiam dan membeku.

Yixing tersenyum melihat reaksi yang Kris berikan. Dia sudah tahu sejak awal bertemu dengan Tao di rumah sakit kala itu, bahwa kedua orang tersebut -Kris & Tao- saling menyukai.

Dan setelah Yixing selesai membungkus barang - barangnya rapi, ia berniat membangunkan Kris dari dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Namun seorang namja lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya erat, membuat Yixing terpaksa mengikuti langkah itu tanpa tahu siapa yang menariknya.

'Jackson'

Batin Yixing saat mereka sudah keluar kelas masih dalam keadaan berlari. Seketika ingatannya kembali berputar dan dia membelalak kala baru sadar akan janjinya untuk memberikan jawaban pada Jackson.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing itu membawa kakak kelasnya menuju taman di samping gedung kelas mereka. Sepi dan romantis untuk memulai sebuah ikatan cinta pikir Jackson.

Saat di rasa tempat yang di tuju sudah tepat, Jackson menghentikan langkahnya lalu memepet Yixing di salah satu pohon rindang dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Yixingpun seakan terhipnotis membalas tatapan pemuda di hadapannya tanpa kedip, seolah hanya Jacksonlah pemandangan paling indah di dunia ini.

"Hyung, kau benar - benar cantik" bisik Jackson tepat di depan wajah Yixing dengan suara rendah begitu sexy. Membuat sang empunya nama merona masih saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Tanpa di duga, Jackson yang sedari tadi menatap Yixing dalam diam sambil mengelus pipi mulusnya itu, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua benda kenyal mereka.

Yixing diam tidak menolak, benar - benar terhipnotis akan ketulusan dan keseriusan yang Jackson berikan. Membuat namja tampan ini semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dan memeluk pinggang Yixing dengan erat.

Keduanya masih menikmati lumatan demi lumatan yang tercipta tanpa ada yang mau melepas, sampai sebuah pekikan menggema nyaring dari atas gedung dimana seorang yeoja yang sayangnya adalah teman sekelas Yixing melihat adegan itu dari balik jendela kaca yang terbuka.

"YA TUHAN YIXING OPPA!"

Sontak teriakan itu berhasil membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah lainnya berbondong - bondong mengintip adegan manis kedua orang itu dari balik jendela kaca mereka dan berteriak anarkis karena pasangan yang sangat serasi itu tengah melakukan adegan live begitu langka.

Yixing yang mendengar suara teriakan dan sorakan pun langsung melepas ciumannya dan terkejut seketika, saat hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah menata dirinya juga Jackson dengan sebuah teriakan.

Iapun dengan sangat cepat menundukan wajah karena malu, kemudian menarik pergelangan Jackson untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana?" suara Jackson membuka percakapan setelah kurang lebih 10 menit mereka habiskan dengan melangkah menyusuri jalanan dalam diam.

"Eum?" sahut Yixing sekilas, seakan lupa pada penantian Jackson.

"Tentang perasaanku" ujar yang lebih muda lagi mengerti dengan kebingungan Yixing.

Namja Zhang itupun mengangguk paham, seraya menghentikan langkahnya membuat adik kelasnya melakukan hal sama.

Dengan tanpa ragu Yixing menggenggam tangan pemuda di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum manis sambil berucap mantap. "Jackson-ah, ak-"

BUGH!

Seseorang memukul keras Jackson dari belakang membuat pemuda itu terjerembab kedepan sampai menyentuh tanah, menyebabkan Yixing tiba - tiba reflek menolehkan kepalanya mencari tahu siapa pelaku perbuatan ini.

Namun naas, sebelum Yixing bisa menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah pukulan keras juga ia terima di bagian tengkuk hingga kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan semuanya menjadi-

Gelap!

.

.

.

"Eungh" Yixing menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya kala merasakan sebuah benda hangat dan berlendir tengah menghisap pucuk dadanya yang begitu sensitif.

Dengan kepala yang terasa masih berat iapun memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, hingga sebuah pemandangan dimana seorang namja tengah mencubu kedua nipple miliknya membuat Yixing mengerang tertahan.

Ingin ia memberontak, tapi pergerakannya sangat terbatas akibat kedua lengannya yang telah terikat kuat diatas kepala. Hanya suara desahan yang mampu ia loloskan sebagai bentuk feedback atas rangsangan tersebut.

"Hhaaaahh... Eunghhh..."

Sosok namja yang sedari tadi sibuk mengeksplore tubuh polos Yixingpun menghentikan tindakannya dan menatap wajah menggoda itu tajam.

"Kau sudah bagun, sayang?" ucapnya mendengar desahan Yixing tadi dan mengelap peluh di sekitar keningnya.

"Jun-Junmyeon.." ucap pemuda manis itu kala netranya bertabrakan dengan sosok Junmyeon yang tengah mengungkung di atasnya.

"Hm... Iya sayang ini aku" balas Junmyeon mengelus pipi Yixing sayang dan mengecupnya ringan.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Yixing lagi masih dengan kepala pening.

"Di rumahku" balas Junmyeon singkat.

Yixing mengerjab - ngerjabkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum dia tersadar dirumah Junmyeon dengan keadaan telanjang dan tangan terikat seperti ini. Seketika matanya terbelalak saat bayangan Jackson kembali dalam pandangan matanya.

"Jackson?" ucap bibir Yixing penuh tanya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku sayang!" desis Junmyeon dengan suara yang begitu berat, kemudian menempelkan kedua kening mereka membuat hidung keduanya saling bergesekkan.

"Kau harus dihukum karena perbuatanmu hari ini Zhang Yixing" celoteh Junmyeon lagi seduktif sambil menelusuri lekuk wajah orang dibawahnya dengan hidung mancung itu.

Yixing hanya mampu mengerang, saat Junmyeon dengan agresif menggigit lehernya dan menghisap kuat perpotongannya.

"Eungghh.."

Junmyeon semakin beringas menjilat dan memberikan bercak - bercah merah diseluruh permukaan leher Yixing, tak perduli bila saat bersekolah besok tanda - tanda itu tak akan hilang, sambil mengapit kedua tunjolan dada Yixing menggunakan cepitan jari tengah dan telunjuk.

"Hhhaaahh... Jun- euummmm... Ahhhh.." satu desahan kembali lolos dari mulut cantik itu.

"Kau sangat nakal hari ini" bisik Junmyeon menggigit daun telinga Yixing masih dengan jari - jari memainkan tonjolan itu gemas.

Yixing tak dapat berkutik, tubuhnya sangat panas akibat cumbuan yang Junmyeon lakukan. Bahkan sekarang ia bergerak dengan gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu sensual.

"Junmyeooonnn... Ahhhhh..."

Pemuda yang selalu mengabaikannya di sekolah itu, kini tengah lihai menjilat otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurnya. Sambil tangannya terus menggoda junior manis Yixing dengan mengelus dan menyenggol beberapa kali.

"Junmyeonnhhh... Ahh..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya kini pun langsung mengambil kejantanan Yixing dan menggenggamnya kuat, menggerakan dengan gerakan naik turun begitu cepat.

"Ahhhh... Ahhh... Junn... Ahhh..."

Desahan yang begitu sexy itu terputus saat Junmyeon membekap si sumber suara menggunakan bibir kenyalnya. Lidah asing itu dengan berani masuk dan menyesap berbagai isi didalamnya membuat Yixing mulai terengah.

Yixing butuh pelampiasan sungguh! Ia ingin sekali menjambak surai Junmyeon dan mencakar punggung bidang itu menyalurkan segala rasa yang ia dera.

Sampai akhirnya setelah kurang lebih selama 5 menit mendapat perlakuan aktif dari Junmyeon, Yixing meluapkan cairan semennya hingga membasahi perut keturunan Kim itu dan sprei tempat mereka mengalas.

Junmyeon melepaskan tautan mereka dan membiarkan Yixing mengambil nafas setelah orgasme pertamanya.

Pemuda Kim itu secara tiba - tiba mendirikan badannya dan mengambil beberapa benda di balik lemarinya, lalu dengan lihai memasangkan nya di beberapa bagian tubuh Yixing.

Yang dipakaikanpun hanya pasrah dan menerima tanpa mau membantah. Junmyeon memakaikan sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kucing lucu untuknya, serta sebuah kalung berbahan kulit dengan rantai sebagai penariknya.

Junmyeon kembali menatap Yixing dengan belaian halus di pipi kemudian secara mendadak membalik tubuh itu sampai tengkurap dan menarik pinggangnya hingga posisi Yixing saat ini menungging indah.

PLAK!

"Eungghh!"

Sebuah tamparan keras Yixing terima di bagian pantatnya yang berisi. Kemudian dengan bekas lelehan semen tadi, Junmyeon dengan telaten mengobrak abrik hole Yixing begitu beringas, membuat pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat.

Sampai sebuah sodokan keras ia rasakan, tatkala Junmyeon dengan sengaja memasukkan sebuah vibrator berbentuk ekor kucing serasi dengan bando yang ia kenakan.

Junmyeon tersenyum manis mengecup punggung Yixing yang begitu mulus. Kemudian berjalan menuruni ranjang dan mulai menekan remot kontrol ekor baru Yixing.

Membuat si kucing merasakan geli bukan main di area dalamnya, dan hanya mampu menahan nikmat tersebut dengan suara desahan.

"Ahhh... Ahhh.. Eummm...ahhh..." rancu Yixing menikmati.

"Ssttt... Mengeonglah sayang. Kucing tidak mendesah seperti itu" ralat Junmyeon membenarkan suara Yixing sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada raut sayu kucing manis itu.

"Me..ahh...Meoongghhhhh...ahhh...meeooonggghh..." Yixing berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan kata itu dengan fasih.

Junmyeon begitu gemas melihat kucing manisnya penurut hari ini. Meski tak dapat di sangkal, kemarahannya sejak disekolah tadi masih ada dan menyelimuti hatinya.

Junmyeon menarik dagu Yixing langsung melumat bibir cherrynya begitu sensual. Menimbulkan suara kecipak begitu mendominasi di penjuru ruangan.

Tangan - tangannya juga tak tinggal diam mengusap dengan sedikit rematan di twin ball Yixing, yang membuat pemiliknya merasakan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya.

Junmyeon tak berhenti, dia masih sibuk menggigit - gigit benda kenyal Yixing, mencoba membersihkan bekas ciuman pemuda brengsek yang tadi siang dengan seenak jidatnya mencium benda kesukaannya ini.

Yixing kembali mengeram, tangan - tangan Junmyeon begitu nakal mengurut juniornya lagi saat ini, meskipun dia baru saja mengeluarkan isinya. Membuat benda yang sedari tadi sudah terbangun itu mulai berkedut menandakan luapan keduanya akan segera dimulai.

Sayangnya, saat pelepasan itu sudah di ujung tanduk, ibu jari Junmyeon dengan sangat tega menutupi saluran keluarnya. Membuat Yixing meringis dengan tatapan memohon.

"Junmyeoonnn... " rengek Yixing meminta.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku salah dengar. Tidak mungkin seekor kucing bisa memanggil namaku" ucap Junmyeon seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Yixing semakin gelisan dan berlenggok tak tentu arah.

"Mmeeeooonngghhhh..." desis Yixing membuat Junmyeon gemas dengan pipinya yang memerah, kemudian melepaskan sumbatannya hingga pemuda Changsa itu dapat meluapkan cairan untuk kedua kalinya.

Junmyeon mengabaikan raut lelah Yixing, tanpa ampun menarik Vibrator di hole mungil itu kasar lalu mengangkangkan kakinya dan menggantikan ruang kosong itu dengan junior miliknya.

Yixing memekik hebat disana.

"Akkkhhhh! Junmyeooonnn..."

Dan dimulailah pergerakan intens maju mundur Junmyeon menumbuk titik prostat Yixing dengan membabi buta.

Keduanya saling membaur mencari titik kepuasan masing - masing dengan cumbuan dan lumatan kecil. Rektum Yixing mengerat sengaja, memainkan junior Junmyeon yang ada di dalamnya. Membuat keturunan Kim itu mengumpat nikmat.

"Sialll..., lubangmu sudah sangat ketat jangan di eratkan lagi sayang" desah Junmyeon menampar bongkahan kenyal Yixing sambil menggigit bahu mulus di bahwahnya menyalurkan rasa.

Hingga lebih dari setengah jam mereka berganti posisi sambil terus menumbuk, membuat Yixing dalam limit kemampuannya dan menyemburkan benda lengket itu membasahi perut ABS orang di atasnya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Junmyeoooonnnhhh..." serak Yixing berujar.

Tak selang lama gerakan di bagian bawah Yixing semakin lama semakin cepat menandakan bahwa Junmyeon akan sampai beberapa saat lagi.

"Yiiixiiingggghhh..." teriak Junmyeon membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk si manis menguapkan rasa lelahnya.

Setelah saling mengisi kantong udara masing - masing, Junmyeon mengubah posisi mereka menjadi saling memeluk dengan rapat.

"Aku lelah" guman Yixing dalam dekapan Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya" kata Junmyeon tiba - tiba membuat Yixing terdiam tak ingin menjawab.

"Beraninya dia menciummu di depan mataku sampai 2 kali" lanjut Junmyeon dengan nada begitu emosi membuat Yixing terkekeh.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?" celetuk Yixing menanggapi.

"Apa maksudmu? tentu saja aku marah! Kau tunanganku" balas Junmyeon merengek manja.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi kekasihmu selama ini, kau selalu mengabaikanku, tidak pernah menganggapku tapi terus tersenyum pada para pengoda disekitarmu. Haah... Aku rasa hubungan kita memang tidak bisa bertahan" balas Yixing mengutarakan isi hatinya sambil menatap jauh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?..." tanya Junmyeon terhenyak dengan pemikiran Yixing.

"...Lihat aku, aku bukan mengabaikanmu atau menghindarimu. Aku hanya takut dan gugup saat berada di dekatmu" lanjut Junmyeon memberi penjelasan.

"Kau tahu, hatiku selalu bergemuruh saat kau di dekatku seperti ini. Lihatlah, kau merasakannya bukan?" ucap Junmyeon mengarahkan jemari Yixing merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Aku selalu ingin menggenggam tanganmu, memelukmu, menciummu dan begitu takut kehilanganmu di setiap waktu. Karena itu, jangan pernah berfikir jika hubungan kita sia - sia" lanjut Junmyeon menatap mata Yixing mendalam.

"Menurutmu betapa inginnya aku memukul namja tadi saat tiba - tiba dia membuatmu tersenyum bahagia, menyatakan cintanya padamu lalu mengecup keningmu seenaknya. Aku sangat ingin mengulitinya" Yixing tersenyum seraya mengelus rahang Junmyeon menenangkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terpesona padanya seperti itu? tanganku bahkan mengepal kuat saat dia berani menciummu tadi" lanjut Junmyeon menahan pergerakan Yixing di rahangnya.

"Benarkan?"

"Tapi tidak lagi...!"

"...Mulai sekarang tidak ada yang boleh membuatmu berpaling dariku. Semua orang akan tahu bahwa kau milikku, kekasihku, cintaku, belahan jiwaku, dan calon pengantinku..." sukses ucapan Junmyeon membuat Yixing merona hebat.

"...Karena kau Zhang Yixing, hanya untuk Kim Junmyeon seorang"

Yixing meneteskan air matanya mendengar ucapan Junmyeon yang begitu mengena di sudut hatinya.

Junmyeon menyeka lelehan itu pelan dan berujar- "Maafkan tingkahku selama ini sayang, aku mencintaimu"

Yixing tersenyum merasakan kekasihnya tengah berujar penuh perasaan. Junmyeon pun langsung mengecup bibir manis yang terpampang di hadapannya singkat.

"aku juga mencintaimu" balas Yixing tulus.

"Happy Valentine Day sayang"

"Happy Valentine Day Junmyeon"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Valentine Story ~ SuLay

Clear!😊

Akhirnya, uda bisa nyelesaiin 4 oneshootnya. Sebenernya aku mau buat 6, tapi berhubung waktu deadline nya nggak kekejar akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa HunHan dan ChenMin saya skip dulu. Emang niat buat kayak ginian di moment spesial.

So selamat hari kasih sayang teman - teman

Luph you...

 **R &R**

Review please

Sorry for all typo

Happy Valentine Day

 **D' Xp**

 **14 Februari 2017**


End file.
